Tainted By Darkness
by Z.A.G
Summary: Originally Dark Desires. With the rumors of Albel's death, Nel finds herself escorting Fayt to Airglyph. While investigating the death, Nel finds herself being fancied by a vampire named Romero FNA, FW, NR?
1. Chapter 1

Howdy y'all! Z.A.G. here. Well, I've finally decided to try my luck at a SO3 fic. I've been playing for quite sometime, getting a feel for the characters and their personality. I have to say, Albel is one of my favorites. _'Maggots...' _Ha ha! Who could hate such a bastard? Anyways! I had a SO3 fic in the works for awhile, then I looked back at it, decided to scrap the idea, it's been done before I think. So I think I'll try something fresh! Well, enough with my introduction. I'll start with a summary of this fic.

__

Summary- Seeking a place to ease his troubling thoughts, Fayt decides to stay on Elicoor, which only raises questions. The _Savior of the Universe_'s return to the planet isn't on the top of the list for both the kingdoms of Airyglyph and Aquaria to worry about. The captain of the Black Brigade, Albel Nox, is presumed dead. Despite Nel's wishes, Fayt takes it upon himself to investigate. Knowing he's only walking into danger, the Crimson Blade accompanies him. While they seek out the truth, back in the Peterny workshop, someone is beginning to get new orders from an outside source, Greeton.

Disclaimer- I don't own SO3

__

Disturbing News

When the universe was at its darkest hour, clinging on the faintest hope that all that they knew wouldn't be erased by 'The Creator', a group a fighters defeated the sadistic Luther and saved the universe. Details from the battle remained scarce, according to the eight fighters who defeated 'The Creator' the battle had been long and harsh.

The three Earthlings, Fayt Leingod, Sofia Esteed, Maria Traydor; the two Klausians, Cliff Fittir, Mirage Koas, and the three fighters from Elicoor, Roger S. Huxley, Adray Lasbard, and Albel Nox, were looked to as heroes. However, no one knew the truth of their existence except these eight fighters. They made sure to keep the fact that everyone and everything around them is all just a program created by 4D being named Luther.

The only details anyone knows is that these fighters stood up against 'God', who had the power to destroy everything, and defeated him. No one questioned more than that, as far as they know, it's the truth and they didn't need to know anything else. After the final battle had finally been fought, everyone went back to where they belong. All but one.

The Earthling, Fayt Leingod arrived back on Elicoor three weeks after he left with his long time friend Sophia Esteed. For many, his arrival was a day to celebrate. For one Crimson Blade however, his presence only upset her.

Nel Zelpher, the top ranking spy in the Crimson Blade, had asked to join Fayt in his travels to go up against the Creator. At first, when he refused, she accepted his answer. After all, what help could someone from Elicoor, a planet with such a low technology level, be in a battle against the creator of all things? The technology would only leave her lost and behind everyone.

However, her feelings on his answer changed drastically when she caught wind that he had taken Adray, Albel, and even the little menidox Roger, along with the group. She didn't know why, but the thought of Fayt accepting Albel in his group and not her, put a needle in her side.

It came as no surprise when Nel didn't feel the same excitement as everyone else when the rumors of Fayt Leingod's return to Elicoor reached the Kingdom of Aquaria. Nel chose to ignore the rumors and continue to go on with her day-to-day assignments. After all, rumors are only rumors, why would he want to return to Elicoor?

Nel's hopes were destroyed when she saw him walking towards the audience chamber in the castle, being followed by several knights. That had been three weeks ago, and Fayt had still not left the planet. What Nel thought would be a short visit has turned into the most irritating three weeks of her life. To make matters worse, Fayt would occasionally seek her out and speak with her. 'Catching up' is what he insisted on doing.

Luckily for the Crimson Blade, she didn't have to see him often for he doesn't live in the castle, or in the Royal City of Aquaria for that matter. Adray Lasard, Clair's father, was so eccentric about Fayt's return that he insisted that Fayt should stay with him and Clair back at Arias. Much to Nel's relief, Fayt had accepted Adray's proposal after much convincing on Clair's father's part.

It has been two weeks since Fayt left the Royal City of Aquaria to stay in Arias, and Nel had finally readjusted to her working habit, without the interruption of the Universe's Savior bothering her. After all. she had much work to do, her subordinates are in desperate need of training. If Tynave and Farleen are her top subordinates, she's in a whole lot of trouble.

Nel resisted the urge to let out an aggravated breath as she stared down at her two subordinates sprawled across the ground trying to catch her breath. "Both of you need more training." She said, her voice void of emotion.

"Yes ma'am/ Lady Nel" The two replied in union.

Nel shook her head before dismissing them, telling them to take the rest of the day off. The Crimson Blade felt on edge today, feeling that something is about to happen. It might be the fact that she's expecting some news from one of her subordinates in Peterny.

"You really shouldn't push them so hard."

Nel turned spun around at the familiar voice. Her brows raise in question at the sight of Clair standing before her. Nel rests her hands on her hips, a scowl crossing her lips, "I don't need a lecture on how to train my subordinates Clair."

Clair gave a soft smile, "Of course you don't, Nel."

"What are you doing in the Royal City? Shouldn't you be in Arias?"

Clair looked over her shoulder a moment to look back at the castle, "I've come to help Master Fayt settle in the castle."

Nel did a double take, not believing what she heard at first. 'Fayt, living here?' Nel could already tell how much of an inconvenience that will be to her. She could picture herself rerouting her patrol around the castle just so she won't have a chance to run into him, or better yet, she'll assign one of her subordinates for patrol.

Nel rubbed her temples, feeling the beginnings of a headache, "I thought he was staying with you and Adray."

A scowl crossed Clair's features at the mention of her father's name, "Yes he was. That is until father began asking him if he'd like to marry me."

Amusement flashed through Nel's expression, "What happened?"

----

Clair walked into the dining room, carrying a tray with two cups of tea in her hands. Adray sent her a look which told her that he wished to speak with Fayt alone. Feeling a bit uneasy about it, Clair stepped out but remained behind the door to eavesdrop on the conversation.

The two remained silent for a moment as they drank their own tea. Adray finally broke the silence, "So, how are you Master Fayt? Have you settled into living here?"

Fayt gave a short nod, "Yes, I'm quite comfortable."

Adray rest the brim of his cup on his lips as he studied Fayt, "By the way. Are you seeing Nevell's daughter, Nel?"

Fayt who had been drinking his tea at the time had immediately coughed it out, having been choking on it. His face turned a few shades red from embarrassment, "What? No. Why would you ask that?"

"Well. I've been trying to think of a reason to why you would stay here. So I thought you were courting her." Adray explained.

Fayt shook his head and placed his cup on the tray, "It's nothing like that. She and I went on a few adventures together. I consider her a comrade."

A smile slowly formed across Adray's lips, his eyes seeming to glow as an idea suddenly flashed across his mind, "So does that mean you are currently single?"

Fayt's brows furrowed in question, "Yes, why?"

"Wanna marry my daughter?"

"What? Clair?" Fayt exclaimed in surprise.

"What is there something wrong with my daughter?" Adray questioned.

"No there's nothing wrong with her. It's just... Well. Isn't it her decision as to who she marries? I mean, you don't even know if she likes me."

Adray gave a hearty laugh, "No one knows my daughter better than I. She'll accept."

Fayt scratched the back of his head, "Yeah but..."

"So it's settled then." Adray said before taking another drink of his tea. The two turned their head towards the door as they heard a knock. The old member from the Shield Legion stood up and walked over towards the door. He found Clair standing there upon opening it, "Ah Clair. Perfect timing. What? You wanted to speak to me in private?" The two exited the room.

Fayt remained in his seat, upon hearing the sound of a few slaps, he picked up his cup and took another drink. "It's not that I don't like Clair or anything. It's just that if I were to marry her, it would mean Adray would be my father-in-law. And I don't think I'd be able to handle that."

----

"Father keeps trying to make me get married. It doesn't matter who it is as long as they can last throughout his workout exercise. Fayt was just bonus." Clair shook her head in annoyance.

Nel pitied her friend. Having Adray as a father most be rough. "Maybe you should just get married then, that way he won't have a reason to interfere in your life." Nel suggested a hint of humor in her voice.

Clair evidently didn't find the joke funny. She glared at the Crimson Blade, "I will choose my own husband. But only when I am ready. You are one to talk to me about getting married. You are worse than I, Nel."

Nel crossed her arms and lowered her head a bit until most of her face is hidden behind her blue scarf. A trait she does when she becomes annoyed or frustrated. "I have too much work to do to get into any sort of relationship."

Clair raised her brows at her friend, "Really? What work has the Queen given you? There's nothing of great importance that needs to be done. And the last I checked, you are suppose to be on leave."

"The queen only suggested I take a break. It does not mean that I will take it. I have to train my subordinates daily. I lost most of my more experienced ones in the last war."

"Really Nel, you are going to work yourself into an early grave." Clair shook her head before turning away, "Well I most be heading back to Arias. Father has no doubt took it upon himself to train my subordinates without notifying me."

Nel watched her friend back to the royal palace before turning around and heading towards the gardens. She stopped under the shade of a large tree and leaned against it, her mind cloud with thoughts. "Lady Nel, there you are!" Nel snapped to attention as one of her newer subordinates ran towards her. "The queen has called for your appearance. She has a task she wishes to give you."

Nel nodded her head once, "Thank you. You are dismissed."

"Yes Ma'am!"

Nel immediately made her way towards the castle. 'A new mission? What could the queen need me to do?' To say that Nel wasn't thrilled would be a lie. She was relieved for the new task. She had really exaggerated about having too much work to do. In all honesty, she doesn't really have any. With Airyglyph and Aquaria at a peace now, she had no missions to spy on an enemy. And now that she'll be getting a new mission, she won't have to worry about Fayt for a few days.

----

"Are you alright?" The queen of Aquaria asked Fayt.

Fayt just stood in his spot in silence, his head bowed to the ground as he let the news sink in. "I'm here your majesty." Nel's voice filled the chamber. Fayt heard the pause in her stride, having no doubt that she noticed him standing in the chamber as well. However, she continued on until she stood a few feet off to his side. Kneeling down on the ground and bowing her head in honor, "What is it your majesty has summoned me for?"

The queen turned her gaze towards her loyal servant, "Ah, Lady Nel. Yes.. I have a favor to ask of you."

"A favor your majesty?" Nel questioned.

"I would like you to escort Fayt to Airyglyph."

"But I.." Nel immediately began to object before she was caught off by Laselle.

"Is there a problem?"

Nel remained silent for a moment as she tried to think of a plausible excuse, "It's just that I was going to ask her majesty for a leave."

The queen gave a faint smile at the comment, no doubt relieved to hear the news, "And you shall have it." The queen accepted, giving Nel a moment's relief, "But you will still be going to Airyglyph."

"Your majesty?"

Laselle stepped forward to better explain the situation, "He and you have wished to attend to a burial in Airyglyph. Since you will be heading in the same direction, we will have you escort this outsider to Airyglyph."

'A burial?' Nel questioned to herself, 'Has the king of Airyglyph died?' She couldn't think of anyone else who's burial they would be summoned to attend. "If I may ask your majesty. Who has passed?"

Fayt answered before the queen could even open her mouth. His voice was just above a whisper at first, but it grew louder as he got the message out, "Albel... Albel is dead."

Well... This is the first chapter. I hope you like it. Oh and just to let you know. The pairings in this shall remain unannounced, just to keep y'all guessing. It's hard to guess the pairing for this, isn't it? lol. Review and let me know what you think of this.


	2. Rest At Peterny

Hmm... no reviews yet... well one... Come on everyone. Give me a review... lol. I need them! It's something to read! Whatever... here's the next chapter y'all!

Disclaimer- I don't own SO3

__

Rest At Peterny

Nel took her time getting ready for the trip to Airyglyph. She had no doubt that it would be a long one. The news still hadn't fully sunk into her head yet. 'Albel The Wicked' dead? Impossible. At least it seems impossible for those who know swordsman from Airyglyph and seem him in action. Nel had never seen Albel accept defeat. The only time she witnessed a lost battle by him was when she fought him alongside Cliff and Fayt. That only strengthen Albel's resolve to become stronger.

She had always imagined Albel Nox to be invincible, and that belief remained even after she fought him in battle. She also recalled the fact that Albel fought along side Fayt against the creator himself. If the swordsman can survive a battle against the god of creation, then that would mean he's invincible. At least in Nel's book it does, you don't defeat a god if your just an average Elicoorian.

'Unless of course... they never fought a real god.' Nel thought to herself distractedly, pausing in her packing. Now that she thought about it, she realized that she doesn't know much about the journey Fayt had went on, along with everyone else. Only that it was a journey to save the universe from the creator. That's all she had ever heard about it. 'Then again, I didn't care enough to listen to what others spoke about the battle.'

She decided to change her thoughts to more important things, like planning for the trip ahead. Since they won't be able to travel for too long before the sun sets, she'll have to stop at Peterny and take a room at the inn. Something she was not looking forward to. Sharing a room with Fayt. She still hasn't figured out why he would deny her help.

'He must think I'm weak because I'm a woman.' Nel's brows furrow in anger at the thought. It wouldn't be the first time someone had thought that. Needless to say, they all learned first hand that Aquarian soldiers, who were mostly women, were not to be underestimated. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to just ask Fayt himself, why he didn't accept her help.

'And while I'm at it, I could ask what exactly happened on that journey. Something doesn't seem right, and I don't like getting false information.' A smirk slowly formed across her lips, the trip to Airyglyph might not be as bad as she had first thought. Not if she can pry some information from a certain off-worlder. 'Speaking of off-worlders, I should find out why he's on Elicoor to begin with. He has his own planet to live on.'

With her traveling pack now filled with the necessary items she needs for the trip to Airyglyph, she decided to go check and see if her traveling companion is ready as well. Nel had thought Fayt would be in his room packing, or speaking with the queen, or even wandering the halls, she had not expect him to be standing right outside her door with his pack in hand.

Any feelings of surprise were hidden from Nel's expression. The Crimson Blade crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a long look as if expecting him to say something. When he remained silent, Nel shock her head, "We'll head south towards Peterny where we'll rest for the night."

Fayt merely nodded his head and began walking away, leaving Nel to stare at his retreating form in question. Thinking nothing more of his strange behavior, Nel followed silently, having no intention to start a conversation with him.

------

"Oh, Lady Nel!" The receptionist in the Peterny Inn exclaimed cheerfully, "Will you be staying tonight?"

The Crimson Blade nodded her head, "Yes, and there will be someone else. Fayt Leingod." Nel exclaimed, while at the same time wondering where he had run off upon entering Peterny.

The receptionist began writing their names down on the sheet, "Alright, you're both checked into the third room."

"Actually, I'd prefer if we were put in two different rooms, if it's not a problem." Nel said.

The receptionist's brows furrowed in thought for a moment, "It wouldn't normally be a problem, it's just that we have many people checked in already, we're trying to keep groups together to conserve rooms in case of an emergency."

Nel gave a short nod, "Thank you anyway." With a quick farewell, Nel hurried off to the room her and Fayt are checked into.

--

The Inventor's Guild had long since become quiet after Luther's defeat. Many inventors had left, seeing how the main reason they were inventing was to create weapons and other various items to help defeat the Creator. Few remained, but it wasn't close to how much it seemed to flourish at the time of war.

This of course left very little work to do, leaving a certain Guild Master's secretary very bored. Her most popular, and enthusiastic group of inventors who had always seemed to have a new invention up their sleeves, had left a few months ago. With their departure, went her regular source of evaluation and being liaison.

Welch Vineyard, with her famous hand-on-stick and cheerful personality is without a doubt, incredibly bored. Spending most of her days sleeping on her desk, and checking on the few inventors that stuck around, she has next to nothing to do. Days come and go without excitement, or a new invention for that matter. On more than one occasion she had thought about up and leaving to search for a more creative, and most definitely, higher paying job. Yet she's stuck around, for reasons unknown to her or anyone else.

Welch let out a breath as she kicked her feet under the desk. Resting her head on one hand and spinning the hand-stick on her desk with her other, she only had her thoughts to entertain her, that and occasionally the Guild Master with his goofy personality. "Sigh... Sure has gotten quiet around here. Wonder if it would be better to just leave. Hmm... If I do go somewhere, I'll have to go someplace with a lot of hunks, there's certainly none here. I think I've been cooped up in this guild for far too long. I need to get out more, really I do."

The sound of a small bell chiming echoed in Welch's ears, it did little to lift her gloom mood. 'Probably Meryl with another bomb, or Mayu with some food she'll have me try and end up getting sick again. Or it'll be Eliza with a new useless rock, claiming it's the best thing that's come from Alchemy. Or maybe it'll be Izak with some sort of flashy laser gun. Than again it could be Gossam who'll test his latest love potion on me, and painfully find that it doesn't work. Dirty old man... Than there's always Osman with some sort of historical documents he wrote up on some ancient civilization. Something that'll put me straight to sleep.'

Welch already knew the most likely possibilities to come. She had to go through this for three months now. The very few inventors who still hang around are the ones with strange visions or are just plain lacking in the skill department to make something worthwhile.

On more than one occasion Welch has gotten food poisoning from something she had to try that Mayu cooked up. She's lost count of how many times she had to point out to Eliza that all she created was just a plain rock, and not the next award winning invention. She doesn't even want to think of how many times one of Meryl's bombs had blown up while she was studying them, leaving the guild in repair. She's not even going to get into Gossam, she had made sure last time that he wouldn't hit on her anymore.

So when you break it all down, Welch was stuck with two old men, a robot, and two girls. Any inventors who were even remotely cute in Welch's book had run off. Mackwell was smart and went back to Aquios, how she wished he stayed. At least she'd have something she could somewhat admire.

Welch move her gaze from the top of her oak desk to the item that was placed on her desk. Her brows furrowed in annoyance when she noticed it was just a compact communicator she had given to everyone who had joined the guild. 'And so another one finally decides to leave.' Welch thought to herself, "Farewell, and we hope to see you in the near future." Welch automatically said without bothering to look up to see who was leaving. Not like it mattered.

"Has it really gotten that bad around here?" Welch heard the inventor speak.

Welch had the urge to roll her eyes and say, 'You just noticed? What are you blind.' That is until the familiarity of the voice registered through her head. It was a males voice but it wasn't rough and old sounding like Osman and it wasn't lecherous like Gossam.

Welch finally sat straight up in her seat to see who had walked into the guild. Her brows raise in surprise when she sees the familiar young engineer from Greeton, Fayt Leingod, standing before her. A smile broke out on Welch's face, "Why hello! Long time no see. Uh... What are you doing here? Have a new product?"

Fayt shuck his head, "It's nothing really. I was just passing by and I remembered I still had the communicator. Seeing as how I don't need it anymore, I thought I'd give it back." Fayt scratched the back of his head as he glanced around the guild. In his opinion, it's in worse shape than the first time he stepped into it a year ago. Welch had gone silent again and seemed to be ignoring him now, or just doesn't have anything to say. "So uh... how've you been? Any good products out?"

"No there isn't." Fayt flinched at the harshness of her words. Welch shuck her head in dismay, "Everyone is leaving the guild. But they'll be back, I'm sure they will."

Welch may have sounded certain, but deep down, she doubted every word of it. Fayt evidently doubted it as much as she did, but chose not to voice his thoughts. "Well um... Anyway, there's the communicator. I guess I'll be seeing you around, maybe." With that said, Fayt turned and headed towards the door.

Welch's gaze went down to the communicator, she stared at it as she drummed her fingers on the desk in thought. "Wait!" Fayt turned around at Welch's call, and waited as she jumped from her seat and walk towards him. "Here, keep it." Welch said holding out the communicator.

Fayt shuck his head, "But I don't..."

"Consider it a gift for being this guild's first inventor to enlist. If you ever decide to invent something again, I'll be able to evaluate it again. Besides you can... oh never mind." Welch gave up.

Fayt raised an eyebrow, "I can what?"

Welch shuck her head, "Never mind I said."

Fayt crossed his arms over his chest and smiled, "I'm minding."

Welch let out an annoyed breath, "You can always just use it if you just want to talk to me, alright? Happy?"

"Very." Fayt joked before reaching out and grabbing the communicator, "Well when you put it that way, I guess I will keep it." Fayt turned and left, but not before waving a hand over his shoulder and saying, "See ya around."

------

After finding out which room Nel had gotten for the two of them, Fayt decided to turn in for the day. Not sure whether Nel would already be asleep or not, he made sure to be as quiet as possible. He managed to crack open the door enough to slip in without making much noise, but then he ran into a problem. The lights were out and he has no idea where he'll be going. He placed his pack on the ground and reached his hands out in front of him to make sure he won't crash into anything. With short careful steps, Fayt made his way towards, what he hopes, is an empty bed.

"You know, it's easier to see with the lights on." Fayt nearly jumped at the sound of Nel's voice.

A second later, the room was lighted with a flip of a switch, leaving everything fuzzy to Fayt since his eyes aren't used to the light. He turned around to where he had heard Nel's voice and found her leaning against the wall next to the switch, with her arms crossed over her chest, still in her clothes from earlier today. Now that Fayt thought about it, he's never seen her in anything else.

Nel bowed her head until only the brim of her nose and her eyes ere visible. "So... Where'd you go?" She asked, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

Fayt walked back towards his pack and picked it up before heading towards an empty bed, "Nowhere in particular, just walked around."

"Seems like a strange time for one to go walk around the town. Who knows what's walking around out there." Nel said, though here voice didn't show any concern she might have felt.

Fayt took a seat on the bed nearest to the wall and sat on the edge so he could take his boots off, "If anything tries to attack, I'll be more than capable of taking care of myself. I'm not a child."

Nel shrugged her shoulders slowly as she shook her head, "Of course. After all, you did defeat the god of creation." Fayt remained silent although his expression changed to a solemn one. Curious as to why he seemed to be uncomfortable about the subject, Nel decided to press further, "Tell me... how did that battle go? I can only imagine how one would fight a god."

"Nel, it's late. I'm tired. And it's all in the past. That doesn't matter anymore." Fayt explained exhausted, both mentally and physically.

Nel gave one nod, showing her understanding, "Very well. If you won't answer that question, will you answer another?"

Fayt let out a tired breath, already wishing Nel had been asleep when he arrived. He'd rather trip around the floor in the darkness than play a million questions, "Alright, I'll answer one." He agreed.

"Why have you returned to Elicoor?" Nel asked, "From what I know, you have your own planet. You were searching for your father the last I saw you. Why aren't you with him?"

Fayt smiled sadly and leaned back on his bed, "Well... I could tell you something you wouldn't understand like I'm actually here because Elicoor II is growing in technology and economy so the Galactic Federation wanted a representative to watch over the planet. I could tell you that and be done with the question, but that would be a lie." Nel was already growing impatient with him. She just wants a simple answered, not a whole list of things that aren't true.

"My father... was killed. The Vendeeni killed him." Fayt explained, he held his hand out to stop Nel from saying anything, "No I'm fine. Well, Luth-... uh the god that threatened our universe had actually destroyed Earth, the planet I'm from. It's much like Elicoor actually."

"Surely you have more family somewhere." Nel put in.

Fayt scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, "Yeah... I thought I did... Me and Sophia were searching for my mom and her family. We thought we found both in a report on people who escaped the Vendeeni attack on Hyda. We went to look for ourselves. We found Sophia's family. But my mother... didn't make it."

"My apologies."

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know." Fayt said, "I guess the reason I came to Elicoor was in search of a place where I could live peacefully. Being the way I am, many other organizations may try to find a way to capture me to use my power."

Nel understood. She saw the destructive power firsthand that is buried deep under Fayt's subconscious. She saw the large celestial ship, a Vendeeni ship, be obliterated by Fayt's power. It's no surprise that other people in the galaxy would try to find a way to control that power, even against the host's will.

"Well I've answered your question, so I'm going to sleep." Fayt announced before pulling his shirt off and getting under his covers.

Nel flipped the light back off and made her way towards her bed. Being from Elicoor and having the power to use runology, Nel has the unique ability to sense the runological force in other creatures. Though not as strongly as the Queen, she considered herself quite gifted in the department. It always gave her a heads up before something attacked her. If she concentrated enough, she's able to see the aura of runological force surrounding a person.

She had always found that Fayt's was rather alluring, with the soft white glow about him. She has never met another person with the same aura surrounding him. She can recall everyone's who she had met, Cliff and Mirage had a faint fiery orange aura, Roger had a forest green, Adray a faint red, Maria had a dark purple, and Albel's was black, which seemed to suite the swordsman well. She didn't know Sophia long enough to see hers, having only seen and spoken to the girl once when Fayt had visited her.

When night came, she could see the symbolical force even more, as it seemed to glow more when the person is asleep. Nel wondered if it's due to the fact that the person is relaxed, and at peace, therefore the runological force isn't being restrained. Of course, Nel could never know exactly why, but she had her theories. The ability to see ones runological force is also another way to tell if someone is asleep or not.

For instance, Fayt soft white aura only seemed to be a flicker of light, which meant that he's very much awake, and not at all relaxed. She could only imagine what is troubling the young man. 'Must be because he had to recall what happened to his parents.' Nel let out a long breath, letting it drag out, 'Such are the effects of war. It'll hurt less eventually.'

Nel was right in assuming that Fayt isn't at all relaxed, and that he's troubled. What she wasn't right about was what's troubling him. It's not the fact he had to recall his parents thoughts that have him uneasy. The only thing troubling him is his own thoughts. Ever since they defeated Luther, and saved the universe, his mind didn't seem to let up on his thoughts.

'We're just programs, a game for the 4D beings to watch.' Fayt began thinking, 'How do we know what was real? What if everything that happened was just part of a game. How do we know that Luther really is the owner, and that by stopping him would free us completely? How do we know that we really passed into the 4D universe. Or that there really is a 4D universe... What if, the Eternal Sphere, Luther, Blair, and 4D space is all just part of the game. Puppets for the real master to control. Maria said that our conscience is the only real thing about us, and if our conscious tells us something is real, than that is reality for us. How do I know that my conscious isn't just making everything around me up? What if the universe is really gone and I just refuse to let go?'

The longer Fayt thinks about it, the more ways he finds to doubt his existence and the stranger his questions become. He had come to Elicoor in hopes that the peaceful surroundings would set his troubled mind at ease. It wasn't so however. He can only wish that he could forget everything he's seen and learned.


	3. Arriving In Airyglyph

Howdy howdy howdy!... Hmm hmmm hmm... Not getting as many reviews as I was hoping.. hopefully it's because people are gone off to summer vacation or something. Anyways! Let me post this up.

Disclaimer- I don't own SO3

__

Arriving In Airyglyph

With the first sight of morning rays, the two had set out once again. Nel was shocked that morning to find Fayt up and ready to go when she woke up. It dawned on her that he hadn't slept when she noticed the heavy half moons formed under his eyes. She hadn't questioned it however, it only meant they got an early start, which meant they would be able to make good time.

By the time noon had passed, the two were already passed Arias, having not bothered to stop in town for a break or to speak with anyone there. Fayt had no intention of speaking with Adray, partially afraid the old member of the Shield Legion would try to persuade him again to marry Clair. He also didn't want Adray to think of anything about him and Nel traveling together. Nel's reason for not stopping were much simple, she had no desire to see Adray at all and the more ground they covered, the quicker her mission ended.

Having left by the southwest gate in Arias, they found them selves trekking through Kirlsa Hills. The path was much easier terrain to Kirlsa than the Bequerel Mountain Path from the Northwest gate. They had no desire to trek through mountains and travel through monster invested caves in darkness. Kirlsa may have its own share of monsters running around, but it's better to be able to see what you're swinging a sword at out in the open rather than a dark cavern with only torches as your source of light.

The monsters never really were the real concern for the two, even if they walked alone through the caves and were attacked, they'd be able to handle themselves. The monsters running around are weak, nothing they can't handle themselves. Kirlsa Hills is less effort to go through, and it's quicker. Why waste time an energy on one path when you have a much easier one to take.

Fayt remembers when all the monsters on Kirlsa Hills had been nothing but Luther's exterminating programs. Enforcers, Proclaimers, and Convictors had nearly covered the entire path. Had they grouped together into one Executioner force, Fayt isn't sure any town could withstand the attack. But the programs that Luther sent into the Eternal Sphere had faults, if too many gathered in one place, time slowed down around them, stopped if you will. That stopped the Executioners from gathering up into just one large attack force.

"All the monsters are avoiding us." Fayt said, more to himself than Nel. Either way, he broke the long silence the two had been walking in. He needed some sort of noise, if he ends up having to speak to himself, so be it. It's better than just simply walking for another three hours without anything being said.

"Are you complaining?" Nel asked from her spot ahead of him. "Would you rather we be attacked?" It wasn't meant to be serious, but with Nel, you can never tell. She hardly ever joked and when she did you think she's being serious.

So it came as no surprise when Fayt didn't realize she had just been joking, "No, It's just that the monsters usually attack anything they see. To them, we're fresh meat. Some food." It's true, as long as he's been on Elicoor, the monsters attacked, not caring who they were attacking as long as they got some sort of food.

"Perhaps they have gained enough intelligence to know it would be a fight that has only defeat for them." Nel suggested calmly, as if the idea of ravage creatures running across the land becoming smarter isn't out of the question.

Everyone knows that the monsters running through the lands have only follow their instincts. The monsters attack if their territory is evaded or they attack to fulfill one desire every monster has. To feed. On more than a one occasion Fayt found himself starring into the eyes of a hungry Dire Wolf. There were few monsters out there who had gained the intellect of creating colonies. Bogles were the most common. They had primal intellect. They could create primitive weapons, making a stone axe. However, the bogles are also a cowardly race of monsters. If you take out their leader, the other flee. That's why whenever Fayt and the rest of the group had ran into a group of them back before they defeated Luther, they concentrated their efforts on the leader.

"How do you think Albel died?" Fayt asked a little hesitant at first.

Nel almost stopped in her tracks to let out an annoyed breath. She had been hoping to get through the trip without the mention of the swordsman's name. She had carefully avoided the conversation thus far. And by carefully that meant not started a conversation to begin with. Albel Nox wasn't on her list of favorite people, nor would he ever be now.

"He fought something that was too strong for him. He was too cocky and it got him killed. Perhaps he got what he deserved." Nel sounded so sure of herself that she could almost believe it was the truth. The honest answer is she doesn't have the slightest clue. Albel had always seemed like someone who couldn't be beaten, or killed. He seemed to be immortal, a demon wielding a sword. The description fit his personality.

__

'Bah... the maggot talks big. You may have some potential, but you're still no match for me.'

'What is this place? Everyone walks around like zombies. Bah, I care not for this world. I'd as soon kill them all.'

'DIE ALL OF YOU, MAGGOTS!'

Nel nearly jumped when she felt Fayt grab her arm, pulling her to a stop. She didn't make any show of surprise however. Shaking her head, she turned around and faced Fayt, surprised by the sudden anger across his face. Fayt brows furrowed, his eyes gleaming in anger, "I can't believe you Nel. No one deserves to die.'

Nel should've seen this coming. She's heard more lecture from Fayt about the quality of each life than she's willing to count. No matter how much she argued with him about the subject, he'd never learn that it's impossible to save everyone who's in danger. Nel just shook her head before pulling her arm free of his grip, mostly because the grip he had on her actually hurt, "You asked me a question. I answered it. That is all."

Fayt shook his head, as if he can't believe what he's hearing Nel say. "Nel you're wrong. Albel didn't deserve to die. True he was cruel to your people, but that had been war. He had his reasons for what he did, he only wanted to get stronger. He would've never hurt anyone intentionally." Fayt remembered, a night that seemed so long ago in Peterny. He had actually said the same thing to Albel himself. He remembered how Albel reacted to. He seemed surprised that Fayt held that much faith in him. But he quickly masked it before walking away.

__

'What a happy little world you live in. Dream on, fool. Dream on.'

Albel lived life for the battle. War may have been a time when he could be happiest, able to run into battle with other warriors. He lived to prove himself with the end of his sword. Fayt really never got to know Albel closely like he had everyone else, but he saw changes in him throughout their journey defeat Luther. It only took Albel a few weeks of fighting alongside him and everyone else before he showed a some degree of respect to them. He had even begun to use others names towards the end of the battle.

__

'You are my prey... I won't let... anyone else have you'

'Maria's power should allow us to take weapons from here back to our dimension, right?'

'Thanks, we owe you one.'

"You would have to of been there to understand." Fayt said, though he didn't seem to be talking to Nel anymore.

"And who's fault is that?" Nel crossed her arms and glared at him. She waited for him to answer, expected him to answer her. He didn't. "I would understand if I had been there, fought the many battle the rest of you faced. But I wasn't. You didn't want my help. Instead of taking the one who had fought alone your side from the beginning, you chose 'Albel The Wicked', Adray, and need I mention the menodix? I still can't understand what you had been thinking when you chose Albel over me. How he had somehow become more trustworthy. Maybe it wasn't trust you looked for. Maybe it was the fact that he was stronger than me. I don't know. And at this point, I guess it doesn't matter."

There, she had said it. She had finally gotten it all off her chest. And did she ever feel good about it. She'd rather have something out in the open than left hidden, so why had she waited until now to finally bring it up? She just didn't want to speak about it to begin with. Perhaps because she was still upset about him.

Fayt just stood there starring at her for a few moments. His expression unreadable. He hadn't said anything yet. Whether he would actually say anything to begin with isn't exactly clear. Either way, Nel wasn't going to stand out in the open all afternoon with monsters crawling all around just to wait to see if he had anything to say about the subject.

Nel had only just turned around to begin heading towards Kirlsa again when she heard him, "You think I chose them over you."

It wasn't a exactly a question. More like a realization on his part. Nel didn't even bother to turn around, she stopped however, placed her hands on her hips and waited, "What else am I to think?"

"Nel, I didn't bring you along because of how dangerous it was." That struck a nerve or two. Now he makes it sound she can't take care of herself. "I didn't want to bring anyone from this planet with us."

On that, Nel did turn around to face him. She kept her face unreadable, "Then why did you allow them to accompany you?" She wanted an explanation, needed it even. And it have better be a good one.

Fayt shook his head as if he didn't want to talk about it. But he did, "Adray kind of dropped in on us when we were on Elicoor. Adray isn't one to take no for an answer. But then again, I never got the opportunity, the others thought it would be a good idea for him to come along."

"Albel?" Nel questioned.

Fayt scratched the back of his head, "He was the first that actually joined." That hadn't helped her feel any better. "The Vendeeni wanted to exchange me for my father and Sophia after the first time I left the planet. The place for the exchange was the Training Facility in Kirlsa. Well, things went wrong, we were stuck. Albel came out of nowhere and saved us."

"Saved you?" Nel asked as if she heard it wrong. Albel Nox actually risking his life to save Fayt, that's something to behold.

Fayt gave a quick nod, "He was wounded though. We took him with us to give his wounds care. When he woke up, he wanted to go to the other planets with us." Fayt gave a short laugh as if the memory were funny, than again. Maybe it was, Nel wouldn't know, she wasn't there. "Would you say no to Albel?"

Nel thought about that for a moment. If she had been in his position, and she had refused Albel. Would he have killed her? He certainly could if he wanted. Nel knew she's a good fighter, but she also knew a better fighter when she saw one. If she were to go one on one with Albel, she'd lose. As hard as it is to admit, she'd lose in a fight with Albel. Unless she snuck up on him in the darkness and stabbed him in the back. She doubt she could even get within striking distance before he'd be able to pick her up though. "No... I guess I wouldn't. But what about the kid?"

Fayt walked passed her, leaving her standing there for a moment before turning around. A grin was across his lips once again as he stared at her, and Nel could of sworn that someone had just tied a knot in her stomach, "Could you refuse someone as irresistible as Roger?" With that said he began making his way towards Kirlsa again. The question had meant to be a joke. It was suppose to be funny; a good laugh. Nel didn't find any humor in it. None at all.

----

Kirlsa is one of the few towns that hadn't been affected by the war between Airyglyph and Aquaria. It's like Peterny except that it isn't a trading central among towns. The locals remained in a consistent normal life. Being the headquarters for the kingdom's Storm Brigade makes it well protected. Everyone knows how foolish it is to march into enemy territory. Fortunately for Nel and Fayt, Airyglyph and Aquaria are no longer at war. At a time they would be risking their lives if they attempted to pass through. That time has passed.

Unexpectedly, the commander of the Storm Brigade, Woltar, seemed to be waiting for the two, expecting them even. He had been waiting for them at the gate when they finally reached Kirlsa. Behind him stood a large wagon and several horses to pull it. Apparently, he's to provide them an escort to the Royal City. The two definitely wouldn't have a problem with it, it beats walking out in the cold when the make for Airyglyph.

"I welcome you both to Kirlsa." The commander of the Black Brigade said, his voice sounding aged from his years in the military and from his own age.

Fayt gave an honorable bow, "My sympathies for your loss. I know what he meant to you." Fayt spoke.

"Albel's death is a great loss to our kingdom indeed." Woltar said, his grief hidden in his voice. He shook his head slowly, "Though he was not my own, I considered him my son."

"I take it you will be bringing us to Airyglyph?" Nel said, referring to the wagon behind him.

"Yes, the burial is tomorrow." Woltar suddenly looked older than ever, the loss seeming to really bring him down, "We should have analyzed the situation before sending those men down." What he spoke of, the two had no clue. Woltar was talking to himself and they had no intention of question what he means. "I only wish we could have retrieved him."

"Retrieved him?" Nel repeated questioningly.

Woltar shook his head, "Think nothing of it, Ms. Zelpher, as nothing good will come from it." He turned around and began making his way towards the cabin, "You will see for yourself anyway. Come, we depart for Airyglyph."

Nel didn't waste any time heading for the wagon. She didn't want to keep Woltar waiting. Fayt however, lagged behind, lost in his thoughts. He thought of what Woltar had said and what it could mean. For some reason, it bothered him. He decided to figure it out later.

--

Fayt had only ridden in a wagon once before. That was when Nel had saved him and Cliff when they were held prisoner by Airyglyph. The wagon he rode then didn't have any seats, this one did. Cushioned seats at that. However, it didn't make the ride anymore less bumpy. The Traum Mountains isn't exactly the best place to ride a wagon. Seeing how it was the only way to Airyglyph, they didn't have much choice. Unless they wanted to walk.

After the ride to Airyglyph, and after nearly falling out the side of the wagon a half dozen times, Fayt decided he might just get back into the invention business, for one soul reason. To bring to Elicoor the invention of some old fashion seatbelts. Seatbelts would make the ride less 'hazardous' next time he has to travel by wagon. How and what he'll make the seatbelts out of, he'd have to think about that for a while.

Airyglyph was cold, big deal, Fayt had found out that Airyglyph will always be cold. That's what happens when you build a city in the mountains. Fayt had expected the snow, the chilling wind, and even the several guards walking around the town. What he had not expected, nor did Nel he bet, was the declarations. Wreaths with roses with them, hung from the corner of every house.

Many tents were set up along the street. Crowds of people surrounded each of the tents, and Fayt immediately wondered what's drawing everyone to the tents. "Documentaries of Albel's life." Fayt heard Woltar speak, "The people enter the tents to learn of his life." Evidently Woltar had noticed what had caught Fayt's attention.

Fayt turned his gaze from the window of the wagon to give a quick glance at Woltar. Nel sat at his side, arms crossed, head bowed, and eyes closed. She didn't seem to care much at all what's going on outside on the streets. Fayt turned his gaze back to the window to watch the many things they passed.

Had Fayt not known about Albel's death, he would of assumed Airyglyph is having some sort of festival. With the tents, crowds, and several other people providing soft music with violins, people laughing and talking amongst themselves. "It looks as if they are celebrating rather than mourning." Fayt pointed out, his voice sour.

The wagon slipped through the castle gates. Their wagon stopped in front of the castle with a jolt. The three exited the wagon and Woltar waved the driver off, signaling him away. "You both are respected guest of this castle. Your room shall be shown to you shortly. A dinner shall be brought to you shortly after you settle in." Woltar turned and made his way inside the castle.

"Um... Woltar... may I ask something?" Fayt called out as he hurried to the older man's side. Woltar gave a slow nod as a go ahead. "How did Albel die?"

"That my boy..." Woltar began as he proceeded further, "Is a question we all wished answered. I must inform the king of your arrival."

Fayt let him go, 'What did he mean? They don't know how Albel died? Was he killed, murdered, or died of natural causes? Maybe if I saw his body, I'd be able to tell.' Fayt knew it's not his place to do such things however.

Glancing over his shoulder he saw Nel standing at the entrance, staring at him. "What?" he asked. She merely shrugged and shook her head.

The two were shown to their room that they would be staying at for the night. True to Woltar's word, a dinner had been brought to their room only a few minutes after they arrived in their room. Fayt hadn't realized how much of an appetite he had built up from all the traveling until he begun eating. For a city who claimed to have starving people from the climate, they made some tasteful food in Fayt's opinion.

The two knew they would be having a long day tomorrow, and would need the rest. Fayt felt that tomorrow is going to be the beginning of something. To what, he isn't sure. He just had a hunch there would be something. Of course, he kept this to himself. When the two turned in for the night, they slept much easier than they had at Peterny.

For Nel's part, her rest was not very pleasant. She had only shut her eyes and she immediately began dreaming, or having a nightmare, whichever you decide. She can't remember the last time she had a dream. Usually when she slept everything was just blank, as if her body had just shut off with a flick of a switch. Than again, she never had a dream quite like this one.

Nel found herself standing alone in the dark. It didn't frighten her. The Crimson Blade isn't afraid of the dark. Most of her business had been done in the dark. What bothered her however is the smell. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. Only that the smell itself turned her stomach. The only time she has ever smelled something like it was when she had been walking off a battlefield, the stench of death clinging in the air.

__

'My, my. I can't say I've ever run into a mortal woman like you before.' The voice was soft, alluring. It was like the words themselves caressed her skin. _'A woman who's a warrior. A warrior who's a woman. This is intriguing... Will you come to me? Or shall I come to you? Either way, I may have myself a new one.'_

Nel looked all around trying to find the source of the voice. She couldn't even tell where it was coming from. It was like the voice echoed off of the walls around her, that's saying if there are walls. She can't see two inches in front of her. She could poke her eye and not see her finger. "Show yourself! Where are you?"

__

'Where indeed. If you wished me to be, I could be right beside you or anywhere else you wished, Mi' Lady.'

The underlining meaning didn't get passed Nel. She knew when someone was trying to make a pass on her. Each time someone did, she'd simply give them the cold shoulder, if they persisted she'd knock them out. Her heartbeat began to raise and the heat rushed to her face.

She couldn't understand why she was reacting the way she was, she'd never considered any other pass on her. Why did it feel like it wouldn't be such a bad idea? Was it the seductive undertone? Or was it something else? She hadn't even seen the guy yet and already she's fawning. Her head felt clouded, like a mist settled in her mind. She shook her head to clear her mind.

__

'How very interesting you are, Mi' Lady.'

Although he was acting like a gentleman, Nel felt something off about him. Like it was all an act. She's good at reading things like that after training so long in her line of work. And yet, even though she knew it was all an act, that this person could be just trying to trick her, catch her off guard maybe, she felt... tempted. But tempted to what? That's when Nel got scared.

__

'So... you are here because of the foolish one. I'll have to ask about you. I look forward to the night our paths cross, Mi' Lady'


	4. Beneath The Surface

Oi! Sorry for not updating in a while everyone. I've been too caught up with role-playing at my Kingdom Hearts RP site lol. But okay... I've got time right now, so I'm going to attempt to continue this right now. I just need to figure out a title for this chapter first. Hmm...

Disclaimer- I do not own Star Ocean or it's characters. Wheee!

__

Beneath The Surface

The ceremony was over, and Fayt was back in the room Nel and himself had been placed in. The savior of the universe immediately began preparing himself for his new trip. He had changed back into his normal attire from the formalwear he had on for the burial. Fayt recalled the whole ceremony that had occurred only a few hours ago.

__

Fayt and Nel were considered important guests to the burial, having been friends, or accomplices, whichever, to Albel Nox. So they were fortunate, (or unfortunate depending on how you look at it), enough to have seats up on the alter with the King of Airyglyph, so the whole mass of the Royal City could look upon them as well as Albel's empty coffin.

Yes, the coffin is empty. The Crimson Scourge, Albel's prized weapon, rested atop of the coffin. When Fayt questioned Woltar about the empty coffin, he got the explanation he was looking for.

"The truth, Sir Fayt, is that we had not found Albel's body. We sent a half dozen soldiers down to investigate Albel's disappearance. What we found down in one of the deep passages was Albel's sword, and a hall painted in blood. His body must have been torn to pieces or eaten by what was down there."

Fayt for a long while, remained silent through the king's parting words to Albel's soul. Nel who sat just to his right remained attentive to the king, whether she heard Woltar's explanation or not, he couldn't tell. Finally, Fayt leaned over towards Woltar more and asked, "Where exactly are you talking about? You keep mentioning somewhere, but you never tell me where."

Woltar's face remained blank, he didn't seem to have heard Fayt as he listened to his ruler's speech. "Why is it you wish to know?"

"I won't except an empty coffin and a sword as proof of Albel's death. You said there was no body found. Well, I'll go find one. I'll go down there myself and see what happened to him. For all we know, he could still be alive."

"Yes... I thought that as well, but whatever is down there, it has killed everyone who had gone down. Perhaps even Albel. If it could best Albel, what makes you think you're any different?"

"Are you questioning my abilities?" Fayt for the first time, took offense to such a thing. After all, he had saved the universe, did that not count as something? Did he not prove to everyone that he can take care of himself.

"Of course not." Woltar replied casually before answering Fayt's other question. "A few months ago, we found a passage that led under the city."

"To the aqueducts?" Fayt remember the passage from when Nel had helped him and Cliff escape Airyglyph on their first days on Elicoor.

"No... one that led further down. It was a passage to what we've decided a castle. We sent several dozen units down to explore it and report back. None of them returned. Albel took it upon himself to find them, however, he did not return as well. I fear that you may come to the same fate as they have."

"Where's the entrance to this passage?" Fayt ignored the old veteran's concern.

"In the dungeons. One of the prisoners had tried escaping. He found a weak spot in the floor of the cell. He removed the blocks and found himself a passage. He didn't return either." Woltar pointed out.

"Don't worry Woltar. I'll prepare after this is finished and leave tonight. I'm taking Albel's sword with me, if he's still alive, and I find him, he'll need his weapon." Fayt sat back into his seat and kept his gaze on the king. No more words were passed between them, the plan was already made. Fayt won't back down from it, no matter what.

"So... What are you doing?"

Fayt gave a visible jump, as he was brought out of his reverie. His gaze shot towards the door where Nel stood leaning against the doorframe. She hadn't changed for the ceremony, she remained in her normal attire. Fayt wasn't sure if it was because she couldn't find anything else to wear or it was because she just didn't care. "Um... Hello Nel."

Nel crossed her arms over her chest, lowering her head until only the upper half of her face was peeking out from the scarf, "You had not answered my question." She said, not returning the greeting, "What are you doing? Are you going somewhere?"

Fayt could have said 'No.' had it not been for the fact that he had everything packed up into his traveling pack. He turned his gaze away from her and back to his pack. He didn't answer her as he finished placing the remainder of his belongings in the pack. Pulling back the covers of his bed, it revealed Albel's sheathed sword. He grabbed it and placed clasped it next to his own sword.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Nel questioned, she didn't seem surprised at what he was going to do, which could mean that she expected him to on her own, or she had heard his and Woltar's conversation. Fayt was betting on the latter.

After a moment Fayt answered, "Yes."

"It'll be dangerous."

"I've faced plenty before."

"He's dead."

"Most likely, but there's still a chance."

"You could be killed like all the rest."

"I'm willing to take the chance."

"You're being irrational." Nel shot out in annoyance.

Fayt's anger grew, he crossed the distance between them, until he was up in Nel's face. The Crimson Blade didn't back down either, point for her, though Fayt wouldn't expect someone like her to back off either, "So what? You expect me to just say, 'Oh... Albel has been announced dead. So it must be true.' And go on my marry little way? Albel's body hasn't been found. There is no witnesses to his death. He's missing. MISSING. Odds are, he IS dead. But there's still a chance he's alive. And if he's alive, and we just abandon any chance at going down to find him, he could end up dead anyway, when he could be saved. Albel was a part of our group, he was a friend, you can't expect me to just abandon him."

'Our group' and 'friend'. Nel replayed the two things in her head. She wasn't part of the group, he didn't let her be, and she certainly wasn't Albel's friend. "The Queen has ordered me to escort you to Airyglyph and back to Aquios. I do not plan to disobey her orders." She spoke firmly, pushing herself off the wall and standing tall. As tall as her five foot seven stature could stand.

Fayt shook his head and let out a breath, feeling a bit disappointed. Disappointed about what? He had no idea, he just knew he felt it. "Nel... I don't care what orders the queen gave you. If your really that worried about disobeying than you can wait in here until I come back for all I care. I'm going after Albel, I won't just leave him as an empty coffin when he could still be alive."

"So be it." Nel brushed passed him and settled herself on the bed. "I won't try and stop you. Go ahead and get yourself killed." He held onto his beliefs so strongly, he wouldn't just leave someone behind.

Nel wondered if he'd do the same for her if she were the one in Albel's place. She didn't doubt it, but she doubted he'd do it for the same reasons. He'd probably feel obligated to search for her. He'd do the same thing for anyone, even if it was someone he didn't know. It's the way he does things. He tries to save everyone who needs to be saved. One day, Nel suspected, he'd find himself in a situation that he can't save the person, or himself for that matter.

The sound of the door closing turned her attention to Fayt, or rather, the spot she had left him. He's gone now, having left. For some strange reason, Nel was hurt, but more annoyed than anything. He didn't ask for her help. Did he think he could handle things himself, or did he just think she was unqualified to go down with him. Again she thought he saw her as weak. Again he refused to ask her to go along with him, just like last time.

This time, Nel won't sit idly and let him go without her. She had done it once before, but not this time. After all, this could be the time Fayt regrets going after someone. She wanted to be there to see it when it happens, that and she knew the queen wouldn't be pleased with her if she allowed him to go off and die alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dungeons in the lower section of the castle have never been Fayt's favorite of places to go. He's only gone down into the dungeons twice. The first time hadn't been willingly. He was tortured by the inquisitor. He was chained up, whipped, beaten, and whipped some more. The experience was not forgotten. Fayt had learned about the practice of torture during the medieval times in his history class back on Earth. The methods were unheard of in technological planet he was from, it was only a distant memory of when times were at their worst.

Living the experience was much more different than reading about it in some book. Fayt would have probably snapped and told the inquisitor what he wanted to know, if he had known anything. That was back then, right now however, Fayt believes that he could withstand torture, if he is one day captured, he prove it too.

The second time that he went down in the dungeons was to retrieve Albel from his cell, having been charged with treason. Ironic that he is yet again going down to the dungeon, and even further, to go after Albel once more.

The air is always cold and crisp under the castle. You can feel the moisture in the air against your bare skin. With the constant winter climate that Airyglyph is settled on, each breath that's exhaled is a small white cloud. The stone walls of the dungeon have a green tint to them from the mold that's beginning to form on after the many years. The cell bars are dented, and chipped from prisoners who have tried to break out and from the rust that eating away at them.

If Fayt concentrated enough, he could catch the sent of urine and rot, from old deaths. Prisoners who have died from when Airyglyph still practiced torture. It was a the smell of mold, urine, rot, and the dying embers of the torches mixed with the freezing temperatures that really brought home the fact that people were executed, and tortured down in the dungeons. Like the last two times Fayt had been down here, his hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and goose-bumps formed on the surface of his skin, just by the feel of the place. Unsettling spirits.

It was the last cell on the right side that has the passage Fayt needs to go. Airyglyph evidently felt that it would be wise to seal off the opening after all that's happened. Someone had come down and built a thick wooden door on it, then latched it shut to prevent whatever is down below from venturing above. Fayt had his doubts about whether the door would truly keep whatever managed to kill so many men from getting up if it truly wanted.

Kneeling down at the door on the floor, Fayt unlatched it and grabbed the handle with both hands. His muscles strained as he pulled it open, the door probably weighed twice as much as he did. He got it up and pushed it, letting it crash onto the ground, the impact echoing in the empty halls of the dungeon and shaking the bars of the cells.

He didn't worry about the noise, he's the only one down here after all. The few prisoners that were locked up in the dungeons were relocated to a different area. Airyglyph had recognized the fact that prisoners have their rights as well. Duke Vox was the only one keeping that from actually coming true.

Now that he has the passage opened, Fayt was at a new dilemma. If he goes down, what happens if someone comes along and closes the only way out? What if he can't get out after this? The whole investigation would seem pointless if in the end he can't even tell what he's discovered. He wouldn't back down though, if the exit is sealed off again, Fayt will just have to try and break it open, or find another way out. There's always more than one path to take.

Fayt finally took a moment to see what he unsealed exactly, or rather, try to see. He couldn't see much more than total blackness as he peered down the passage. He could only see the top of what were stairs, but as he looks further down, they fade away into the darkness. Looking around the area was going to be much more of a hassle if he can't even see where he's going.

Straightening up from his kneeled position, he quickly grabbed one of the burning torches off of the wall and walked back to the opening. He stood at the top of the stairs just peering down for a few moments before he tossed the torch down, watching as it bounced off of the stairs after some distance and continued down. It finally stopped after an impressive distance down, stopping on one of the steps, having not reached the bottom.

Fayt was more than surprised, he was downright shocked. 'Exactly how deep does this go?' He wondered before grabbing another torch. Nothing seemed to be waiting to jump him on the stairs so he was safe to start his way down. The glow of the torch reaching out to shed light on the very edges of the stairwell.

Step after step, Fayt continued down, his footsteps sounding off the solid walls around him. The walls weren't rigged like a cave being chipped away, they were flat and smoothed out, a definite sign that it was a passage used often in the past. How long ago, is left to question. When he reached his fallen torch he knelt down on the steps and picked it up before tossing it down once more, to make sure he was safe ahead of time. This time the torch hit the bottom, not too far down, it had reached the bottom, giving off a circle of light in the room that the stairs dropped into.

When Fayt reached the bottom of the stairs, he immediately took notice of the temperature change. It was warmer than above, which was strange and didn't seem possible since usually the further you go down, the colder it is. Heat travels up, not down after all. Perhaps he was just feeling the heat of the torch he's holding?

He looked around the immediate area, and quickly realized that he was in some sort of hallway. It was the same structural layout as the Kirlsa Training Facility, except more worn down and the halls were much narrow. It seemed to be built in the same design however. Old torches that haven't been used for years, if not decades, were along the wall, having only been used to collect cobwebs.

Fayt left his fallen torch on the floor, deciding it would make a good landmark if he needed to get out quickly. With the torch in his hand, he walked over to the wall to see if the torch sitting there would ignite. Holding up his lit torch to the unlit one, he watched with relief as the torch came alive and burned freely. If he got lost he'll just follow the line of torches to get back from where he started.

He pressed forward, sticking close to the wall and lighting torches along his way. He could make out metal bars on the left side of the hall, closing off entrances to other areas. At first glance he thought they were cells, and that he had walked into some sort of dungeon, but upon closer inspection, he came to the conclusion that they were doorways sealed off.

Along the wall that he was sticking close to, marks were engraved into the hard stone. As if swords had struck the wall and chipped some of it away. When he paid more attention to them, he realized that the marks were actually small designs carved into the stone. A writing he couldn't translate for the life of him.

Fayt stopped as he came to a small problem. The hall split, he could turn right or continue forward. Each way looked the same, and he didn't know where he was going to begin with, he's just looking for Albel, if he can even be found. Fayt could only guess how large this place is, and if his imagination was correct, finding any trace of life down here is like searching for a needle in a haystack.

After much consideration Fayt turned down the right path, deciding he had been heading in the same direction long enough. He hadn't come across another torch to light in a good amount of time down this path however, he began to wonder if there are any.

__

ck... ck... ck... ck...

Fayt stopped and turned around to look down the dark hall he has been heading down. He didn't see anything however. He strained his ears to hear any traces of anything, he heard silence. He shook his head and turned back around, continuing on his way.

__

ck... ck... ck... ck...

His brows creased as he heard it yet again, the sound of footsteps. Ones that were mimicking his own. He wouldn't be able to catch it if it weren't for the fact the second set of steps sounded a notch lighter unlike his heavy steps. When he stopped, the steps stopped, when he glanced over his shoulder, he again saw nothing but the darkened hallway.

'You're being paranoid Fayt.' He thought to himself, 'There's nothing there, you're along in this place, it's natural to become a little paranoid.' He let out a breath, blowing a few strands of his hair out of his eyes before he pressed on, trying very hard not to let his paranoia get the best of him.

__

...ck... ck... ck... ck...

Fayt shook his head, ignoring it, he was just imagining things. As long as he had his torch, he'd be able to make out, whatever or whoever was following him before they could jump him. Whatever God or Goddess looking down upon him, choose that moment to have his torch slowly die until it was only a heated, smoking stick.

"Great." Fayt displeasure was easy to pick up in his voice as he stopped walking and dropped the burnt out torch. He could still see somewhat, not very well, but he could. That's when a thought struck him, he could use the glow stone to see his way around, he still had it fortunately. He began feeling around for it, trying to remember which small pouch he had placed it in.

__

ck... ck... ck... ck...

Fayt stopped, he wasn't walking...

__

ck... ck... ck... ck..

Which meant something else is down here with him.

__

ck!ck!ck!ck!ck!

Fayt grabbed for his sword, the sound of metal grinding on the sheath bouncing off the narrow halls. He spun around, his arm right arm swinging his Levantine over his head in an arc, to swing down what ever was after him. Fayt's eyes widened as metal hit metal, while his sword was stopped, he felt another blade pressed firmly against his throat, "You need to use more caution." The figure said to him.

"Nel?"

And this is where I shall end the chapter. I so sorry. Heeheehee! Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. The more reviews I get, the quicker I review to answer the readers need for an update. Hence the reason it took me awhile to update this, it didn't seem so urgent when there isn't that many people reading it.


	5. The Devil's Seduction

Thank you everyone who has reviewed the last chapter. It pleases me that someone's actually enjoying my writing. I hope I'm able to draw out even more reviews from the other readers as well. We shall see how things work out. This fic is rather fun. Though the darkness of the fic, has yet to have been reached, you shall witness it however. Oh yes you will. (Insert evil sounding laughter)

Disclaimer- I do not own Star Ocean: Till The End Of Time. Well... The game I purchased and played...

__

The Devil's Seduction

Since Airyglyph is up in the mountain region, is easy for one to assume that the climate is expected to be cold. Snow is constantly a sight in Airyglyph, the temperature on average is below freezing, which tends to dishearten new people into settling in the area. Along with the mountains, there are several dozen caves, some explored, some not. Some have yet to be discovered, they just go along with the flow of time as they wait to be explored.

One thing most people would not have guessed is some sort of structure hidden beneath the city and the path leading to it would be in one of the cells inside the castle. Two people have took it upon themselves to search the structure, one going down to look for a friend, the other going in hopes of not failing her queen. In one of the many dark corridors of the, what most people have thought up as a castle, stood these two people, each with their weapons drawn.

Fayt Leingod, the savior of the universe, stood there, starring down at the Aquarian spy, his sword held back by one of the redhead's daggers. Nel Zelpher kept both her blade drawn, one holding back the universe's hero's sword, and another pressed firmly against his throat. To say that Nel was enjoying the position, would be close to accurate. It did her good to know that she could still sneak up on Fayt, and in this moment, kill him if he were her enemy.

Savior of the universe or not, Fayt couldn't detect her while she followed him, and that in itself said many things for the Aquarian spy. He was still a mortal, he still had weaknesses, and she can still best him in several fields of engagement. A title is just that. It's something that the people place upon you, yet it doesn't necessarily make you better than anyone else, it just makes you egotistical, and that eventually gets you killed.

This is why Nel was happy to be the one to hold a blade against Fayt's neck, it showed her that he was still the same person she knew, though physically he had become more firm, and mentally more confident, he still only had so much experience when it came to engagement, and Nel considered herself as an expert when it comes to ambushing an enemy.

"How long do you plan on keeping this up?" Fayt asked, not at all comfortable with a blade held to his throat, "I think it's safe to say, it's me and you don't need your weapons out."

Although dark, Fayt could still see her face, and the neutral expression across her face. He watched as Nel leaned forward a bit, pressing the blade even more against his throat. He could feel the sharpness of the blade stinging into his skin, and he felt surprised that the blade had yet to break through skin.

"Depends... Really." Nel said, not letting the blade up, "Are you coming back now and end this foolish search?"

"No." His answer was immediate, and held firm, "I'm not going back until I search this entire place."

He watched as her brows creased, no doubt from her frustration, "There is nothing of importance down here."

"Maybe not to you." He answered, "And you can't do anything to make me turn back."

"You sound sure about that."

Fayt's brows raised a bit, amusement dancing behind his eyes in the darkness, "Yes well, I have no reason to fear you. The queen would not like it if she found out if you had hurt me in anyway."

He had her there. Sad thing is, Nel knew all along she wouldn't be able to make him turn back. With a shake of her head, and a soft exhale of breath, Nel drew her blades back and sheathed them, Fayt doing the same with his sword, "Only someone like yourself would go somewhere without proper information."

"Someone like me huh? What information could there be to learn? As far as I can tell, no one knew this place existed." Fayt crossed his arms over his chest, daring her to try and speak otherwise. When she didn't say anything else he asked, "Why are you down here anyway?"

"The queen has ordered me to keep you safe during your trip to Airyglyph and back to the Royal city." She spoke, her voice monotone.

Fayt let out a breath and shook his head, it was always her mission that made her do things. He was beginning to wonder if she's a robot of sorts created by one of the engineers for the queen to order around like some sort of pet. "Fine, if you want to follow me around, so be it. But I'm not going back up until I know for sure that Albel is not down here or alive."

Nel opened her mouth as if she were going to say something, but she immediately closed it as a sudden chill ran across her spine. Her vision blurred as she stood there. There's a sensation of something brushing against her, across her skin. It gripped at her, trying to force itself inside her, clutching her heart with ghostly hands. That sensation shifted its course and traveled lower inside her, resting in her stomach for a few moments until it went on the move again. She felt it there, moving slowly downward, perspiration formed on her brow and her lips parted as she began breathing a bit harder.

She could feel it gripping at her, something unseen, and only what she could feel. She did not like it, she did not understand it. Something went across her mind, like a brush of wind, a voice not her own with words she could not make out, a low rumble it seemed. She felt herself grow hot, warmer than she should have been. The sensation finally left her, causing her to sway a bit on her feet.

Fayt reached out and grabbed Nel's shoulders, worry written across his face as he tried steadying her on her own two feet. "Nel! What's wrong?" He called out shaking her a bit to try and bring her back from some sort daydream. He couldn't understand it, the two of them were arguing one moment and the next she blanks out. He heard the Aquarian give some sort or reply, though it sounded like a moan of sorts. He let his hand rest on her forehead, "You're warm Nel. I think you're sick."

"I'm not sick." Nel replied quickly, her voice soft and uncertain.

Perhaps she is sick, she had never had something like that happen to her before. Whatever that was, it was strange, and she couldn't explain it for the life of her. It felt like hands had roamed across her body, but then it felt like there were inside her, touching her in places that didn't seem possible. But there was no one there, it was all just an hallucination she had, the only two people in the corridor are Fayt and herself.

Her knees felt weak, and she was certain that if it wasn't for Fayt holding her shoulders, she would have probably fell forward, and landing on her face, which she was grateful wouldn't happen. Although if she didn't sit down soon, she'll collapse in a pile on the floor.

Nel shook her head after another moment as Fayt just stood there trying to decide what the best course of action to take, "I need to sit down." She announced, her voice seemed to have snapped him back from his thoughts because he seemed to jump a little at her voice before nodding his head slowly and glancing around.

Being in a hall where it's dark, makes it kind of hard to see much of anything. Though it was strange to Nel that even without the faintest of light source, it still seemed only as dark as it is under moonlight. She wondered if it was her night vision or if the place had some sort of way to do such a thing. Either way, she could somewhat see, and based on her observations, so could Fayt.

She felt him, rather then saw him move his arms around her slim waist. He thought she couldn't walk on her own, which she wasn't entirely sure she could, so she wasn't going to reprehend him for giving her some support to lean on. When his fingers brushed across her clothing of her stomach, her body shuddered and she let out a quick breath. Something was seriously wrong with her, she knew it. She didn't react to physical contact with anything short of anger. Yet with a simple touch from Fayt her body seemed to go back to that state that she was in just moments ago.

Fayt moved along the dark hallway, he didn't go back the way he came from for two reasons. One being that all the rooms he passed were locked up, and two, he didn't want to lose ground after coming this far. "We'll rest at the first place we come across. I probably shouldn't have come here at the dead of night." Nel heard him say, his voice merely a whisper, he was obviously trying to be cautious now, probably thinking she was attacked.

Again Nel wasn't sure whether she was or wasn't attacked. If that was an attack, she never wanted to fight such a thing again. She isn't sure if she'd be able to fight back. Her eyes flicked from side to side as she walked along the hall, she still had some sort of sensation, it felt like it was tickling the back of her head, a caress of her mind. Her gaze flicked ahead of them, her eyes landing on an opening at the wall. "I see a door." She announced.

Fayt gave a short nod, "I know." With his help, though Nel felt she didn't need his support anymore, he helped her get to the door, which turned out to be an empty room. They both felt a little more at ease with walls around them and only one way to enter, it made being ambushed less of a surprise.

Nel broke away from her companion and wandered over to the far end of the room. She leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she hugged her legs tightly before resting her forehead on the top of her knees.

Fayt took a few moments to stare at her than peeked out into the hall, glancing from end to end, though he couldn't see too far in the darkness. Once deciding it was as noticeably safe as he could tell he wandered over to where Nel was sitting and crouched down in front of her, "You can go back you know." He suggested, though it wasn't in any way pressuring.

Nel gave a dry laugh, "Nice try. You're not getting rid of me that easy." She said before lifting her head up from her knees. Her head remained bowed however, hiding more than half of her face behind that blue scarf of hers, "I just need a moment."

Fayt studied her for a few moments before he wandered off to the side a little and sitting down, back against the wall as well. "Should probably rest for the night, or morning. Whichever it is right now."

"You plan on sleeping here?" Nel surprise was clear in her voice, she couldn't even imagine sleeping in such a place.

Fayt shrugged his shoulders a bit nonchalantly, showing that he wasn't worried about it, "You thought that it would only take a day of searching this place? From what I can tell it's huge. And when it's this dark in here, it'll be even harder to search everywhere." He crossed his arms over his chest, one leg betting up. His gaze redirected to the doorway, signaling to Nel that he was done with the conversation.

Nel still felt a bit of a chill at what happened to her, even though the place was fairly warm when she first entered it while following Fayt. She just couldn't seem to shake the feeling off of her, as if she had been violated in the worst possible way, but there was never anything there. At least not that she could see. She could of sworn that what she felt was real, and what had happened wasn't just her imagination.

"There's something down here." Nel spoke suddenly, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

Fayt gave his nod of agreement, "That's why I'm down here."

Nel shook her head at him, of course he wouldn't understand. He had to have been in her place at the time to understand what she was talking about. Fayt has always been good at judging people, that much Nel knew about him, but he couldn't read minds, or come close to guessing what went through someone's mind. So it came as no disappointment when he didn't get her meaning, she hadn't expected him to understand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Nel found herself standing darkness, almost completely alone. There was someone else with her. A pale man was sitting in front of her at a polished wooden table. His long bleached blonde hair flowed behind the back of his chair. Sitting on top of the table was a medium-sized wooden bowl, looking as if it were carved out of a log.

The man turned his gaze towards Nel, and she was forced to lower hers to his shoulder, afraid to look into his eyes for some reason. "Who are you?" Nel immediately began interrogating. "And where am I?"

The man in front of her turned back to the table and pulled out one of the grapes in it. Something dripped from the fruit and onto his dark colored outfit before he popped it into his mouth. Nel felt tempted to walk over and shove that bowl in his pretty face and order him to answer her question.

"So you've decided to come to me." The man spoke, his voice sounding pleased. It was that same voice as before, it flowed through her ears smooth as silk.

Nel rubbed her arms, feeling Goosebumps forming on them from the sensation. She could feel her heart beating in the back of her throat, but she wouldn't let her fear show. She was an Aquarian spy, no one scared her. "Who are you?" She questioned once again.

Again he popped a grape into his mouth, irritating her further. Her brows furrowed tightly together as she glared at him. It's hard to look intimidating when your glaring at someone's shoulder however, but Nel didn't let that logic let her down. Nel raised her gaze up a little to his mouth as he popped another luscious fruit into his mouth. She watched the movements of his mouth, as his jaw worked with his tongue, sucking off whatever substance on the fruit before swallowing. The beating of her heart seemed to get even louder in her ears as she watched.

Nel swallowed down the sensations of just watching him, "Who-"

"You may call me Romero, Mi' Lady." He cut her off before she could finish asking. He turned his gaze back over to her, his brilliant blue eyes falling on her form, "One can only last so long before they speak."

"I do not understand."

Romero let out a breath, looking suddenly saddened by something, "I wish to learn about you. I expected the fool to speak, but he does not. I fear he may just end up being food rather than my source of information. Why don't you tell me about yourself, Mi' Lady. After all, primary source is more honest than secondary."

A smile slipped across his lips, and through the darkness, Nel could make out two white points just barely slipping between the lips. She knew what they were immediately, but that meant she didn't know what this man was, "What are you?" She demanded, her hands going behind her to grab her daggers, she came empty handed however, they weren't there.

Romero's smile seemed to widen, though he did not get up from his seat, "I could free you, Mi' Lady."

Nel expression turned into that of confusion, her mouth parting in thought, "I don't understand. Free me from what?"

"Pain, remorse, controlled. You live a life as a servant. I can free from that, and free you from the fear of an end. Aging, sickness, death... I can prevent these. And you could live an eternity at my side." He raised from his seat. He reached out his hand to her, taking steps towards her, looking too graceful for a man. "Join my side and be free."

Nel took a step back from him, feeling fear course through her form. "What are you?"

Romero seemed to just disappear from her sight, hiding in the darkness. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped forward and turned around swiftly, finding him right behind her. He laughed, the sound so rich and lovely that it danced across her skin, "Mi' Lady don't you know yet?" He asked as he walked towards her.

With every step he took, Nel took two back, trying to keep as much distance away from him as possible. She was unarmed, and his physique told her that he could overpower her in a fistfight, not like that would stop her from trying.

Nel felt her lower back hit the wooden table before, and heard something splash. Glancing over her shoulder, her gaze landing on the bowl of grapes. They were floating in something dark and thick. Turning around, she held the bowl in her hands, finding it was cool. She swallowed back her fear as she dropped the bowl of grapes and blood. The bowl spilt on the table, splashing on her uniform.

Romero appeared at her side, scooping up some of the fallen blood in his hands. He held his hands out to Nel, his hands acting like a cup, "Drink... It will make you stronger." Nel took a step back, shaking her head, too shocked to find her voice. He took a step forward once more, bringing his hands up to her mouth, "Drink it." It sounded more like an order to her.

"No!" Nel shouted before smacking his hands away, the blood flinging across the area, out into the darkness.

She felt her arms being grabbed and found herself being forced onto her back blood covered table, Romero on top of her, holding her there. She could feel the blood soaking through the outfit. His body pressed against hers made her mind drift for a fraction of a second before she began struggling against his holds.

"Fine... If you won't drink what I give you, I'll go about things the usual way." Romero spoke above her. His voice no longer held it's smooth polite tone that could caress her skin. It now held a much more darker, maliciously seductive tone that made her skin feel like it was crawling. He flashed his fangs at her in a feral grin.

"Vampires are only myths." Nel said as she tried wiggling her body under him trying to get free.

She stopped her struggles however when Romero pressed his thigh more tightly to hers, letting her feel what he struggles were doing. "That's what that foolish man thought." Her breathing quickened in what she hoped was because her fear. Shocks and tremors were coursing throughout her body, that she just couldn't understand.

She watched in horror as he slowly lowered his mouth down, "No! Let me go!" She yelled as her struggles started anew, not caring how they affected the vampire above her. She moved her head side from side, trying to draw her head back as far as it could go, which wasn't far considering the table was stopping her.

She felt something wet and slick slide across the side of her neck, causing her body to shudder. She immediately knew it was his tongue. "No reason to fear Mi' Lady, this part is a line between pleasure and pain. You'll enjoy it, you just have to allow yourself to." She heard him say before she felt his lips on her neck, kissing and suckling on it. At least he didn't sink his fangs into her neck yet.

"Don't..." She managed to squeeze out of her clenched throat. She wasn't sure what she meant by 'Don't' though. Don't do anything.. or... Don't stop? All of her logic seemed to go out of the window, she couldn't think clearly. She has something seriously wrong in her head.

"... Don't worry. I won't stop." He answered, the tips of his fangs resting on the large artery on the side of her neck, just barely grazing her neck. She could feel his hands trailing across her body exploring, how long he had released her arms was beyond her. Her arms are free, yet she didn't do anything but lay there. She could feel darkness creeping in the corners of her eyes, bringing her closer to total oblivion. A complete peace that she could never reach while alive.

Before she could feel his fangs break through her skin, and have the sensation of his tongue gliding across a wound while he drank her life force away. She found herself starring up at Fayt's face, who had been trying to shake her awake for some time now. His form seemed more like a dark silhouette with the golden fiery light behind him.

"Finally... You're awake. I thought you'd never get up." She heard Fayt say before he let out a relieved breath, he stood upright and glanced around, "Are you alright Nel? You seemed to be having some sort of nightmare when I tried waking you up."

Nel didn't get up off the floor, instead settling to stare up at him from the ground, "What do you mean?"

She watched him as he scratched his cheek, a thoughtful look across his face. She usually found the sight cute, something she never voiced out, but right now she felt annoyed by him. Though she couldn't figure out why she'd be annoyed with him, he saved her from a nightmare, right? "You were... thrashing in your sleep."

Nel took a few moments to let the answer settle in her mind. Slowly she rested one of her hands on the side of her neck, there was nothing there, no punctures, no blood. "I'm fine." That's when she finally registered something completely different about the place, it was no longer dark. There was light, like the glow of a fire. "What happened?"

"This is what woke me up in the first place, there's light in this place. I glanced out the doorway, and found the whole place lit up for all I could see. But I don't see any burning torches or lights. I don't know where the light is coming from." Fayt explained.

Nel picked herself off the ground. Sensations that had been lingering across her body when she first woke up, disappeared. A frown crossed her features, "What does this mean?"

Her companion shrugged his shoulders casually, "Magic I would think. Which means there's a focus for it, which has to be a person or monster." He explained nonchalantly.

Nel studied him for a few long moments before speaking, "I'm glad you can be so casually about it."

Again Fayt shrugged his shoulders, "It's better than walking around this place in the dark."

Nel shook her head at him, "I'm better now, let's move on."

Technically, the new rules say we can't reply to reviewers in author notes so...

(Fanfic shorty!)

(ZAG walks out onto the stage holding a microphone) I have a few things I have to say, to several audience members. Liz, please raise your hand... (Sees a hand raised.) I'm sorry I got you very depressed, and about your message not working, I do hope you try again, and your critique was not stupid. I love all of them from everyone!

Now to RequiemReaper, I'm glad the suspense and pacing is distributed nicely, I was worried about that. I always waited for a fanfic that followed up on the Romero scene, and when it didn't seem to be coming, I decided to make my own. Hopefully things will work out.

Anarchy Sky, you were the first to review the fic, kudos to you. And I can tell you are hoping for Albel/Nel. ... Well one never knows about Albel's death until it is clearly stated and his body is found correct? (Smiles knowingly)

To the person in the back, Takun18. Yes, I also brought Nel into my party, but I couldn't bring her in when I replayed the game for the whole pairing up trick. I wondered what she would feel like and what her thoughts would be if she was not brought along and Fayt choose Albel over her. I'm also a Fayt/Nel fan. I'm also a Albel/Nel fan depending on if the writer manages to find a way to bring them together but keeping them in character. Albel is a true loner in my eyes, he doesn't need anybody, but if there's someone for him, It's Nel. But again, that's depending on the writing.

I must thank Blue Trillium for pointing out some of my grammar errors. I must confess. I don't proofread my work, and I usually make lots of mistakes. (Frowns) I'm a lazy writer, what can I say. I shall warn ahead of time, I am terrible at keeping in tense. I can be in past tense one moment and switch to present in the middle of something without realizing it. This is because I have yet been able to notice the difference between the two. As sad as that is, it's true. ;;

And for the other reviewers, I thank you for showing an interest in this fic: Darth Grieveous and Zoa Priest... thank you for reviewing.

And that's the end of the show. (TV screen blinks out.)

... MWAHHAHAHAHA!


	6. Cold To The Touch

Guess what everyone! I don't care what the rules say anymore! I write what I want, when I want. Oh look! I'm replying to imaginary people, these are just more characters I've made up, they aren't reviewers or anything! 

BlueTrillium- Ah... thank you for the volunteering of Beta reader. I'll think about it since I'm the type that just likes to post up a chapter right when he's done instead of waiting for someone to correct it. But yeah, I might consider it if things get really effed up.

Takun18- Ewww! Fayt/Woltar? No no no! Okay... (Shudders) Perhaps that will be cleared up in this chapter. ;; I can't even imagine Fayt with... (Gags)

May- Yes I have noticed the lack of dark fics as well. And the ones that are dark are kind of... eh... Not to my liking really. The pairing actually, is going to work kind of like this... Nel being confused between people... You'll see.

NelZelpher88- (Chuckles) Like the details do ya? Well... It's going to get a bit more darker, a bit more graphic. And I'm proud that I got you hooked! Heeheehee! I hope you'll like the graphicness of this chapter.

IceBlueWings- I can't picture... Albel attempting to seduce Nel that way... he seems more twisted to me actually, ahahahha! --

I must admit, for the lack of reviews, you guys make good ones. This is my first fic where I'm having actual critique that's not just. 'Nice chapter... Update soon!' Not that those aren't great, a review is a review, those just get boring after five hundred or so. Anyways!

Disclaimer- I do not own er... Star Ocean, yeah... Almost forgot the name even. I'd also like to point out that some ideas from this story are based off of the Anita Blake Vampire Hunter novel series by Laurel R. Hamilton. I think that's the author's name...

**__**

Cold To The Touch

Nel had remained silent for quite awhile after Fayt had awoken her. The sight of lighted hallways was comforting at first, but disturbed her to no end. From what she could tell, there isn't any source of light anywhere, so where is it coming from? It was some sort of runological power, that's her guess anyway.

Following behind Fayt, it gave her a chance to catch up on sorting out her thoughts, and her feelings. She willed her fear that she felt when she woke up, so she could think much more clearly. Something is obviously not right about this place. Ever since she reached Airyglyph, she's had nothing but nightmares, and bad experiences. No not Airyglyph, ever since Fayt showed up again.

Nel's eyes narrowed in annoyance at the thought. She has yet to find out, why exactly he came to Elicoor once more. She took a moment to think of a way to pry the information out of him, if she played her cards right, asked the same questions, she could. First things first however, she'd have to lift the heavy silence that had fallen upon them, "What happened to everyone else?" She asked, it was a question she did somewhat want to know about.

"Huh?" Was Fayt's reply, having obviously been absorbed too much in his own thoughts to have caught her question.

Nel fought the urge to roll her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest as she stopped, "Everyone, where are they?"

Seeing that his traveling companion had stopped, Fayt stopped as well, "Oh... Well, Sophia is with her mother as you know. Mirage I believe went to visit her father. Cliff had continued with some sort of Federation neutrality idea for a few months, last I heard was he went back to visit Mirage's father. I think he went back mainly to see Mirage though. Maria, I'm not sure what happened to her. She disbanded Quark and went on her way. Peppita finally had her show. And that's basically all I know since you'd know more about Roger, Albel, and Adray."

Nel only understood about half of what he said, having not heard of a few of the things he spoke of before made it hard to understand what he spoke about half the time. "And you came here." She pointed out. Fayt only nodded his head, "Why?" She questioned.

Fayt shook his head, "I've told you before Nel, I wanted somewhere like Earth, and be able to live peacefully."

"Hmph... You call this peaceful?" Nel questioned before she crossed the distance between them. She stood her five-seven stature up on toes to meet Fayt's five-nine, meeting him eye to eye. "Now tell me the real reason." She more demanding than anything.

Fayt didn't back down from her. With a space of three inches between them, he was not intimidated by her. There was a time when her intimidation tactics worked on him, when he was afraid of her. But not anymore, he wasn't afraid of anyone, not since the defeat of Luther and his trip through 4D space.

Even if he isn't afraid of her, he still doesn't know what to do. He couldn't very well just start shouting into her face. He fancied the idea of trying to fluster Nel for the first time. With her this close, and her face out of hiding from behind her scarf. She looked a little more than cute standing there glaring at him like that. She held so much pride in herself, he could tell so easily . He could just as easily turn an annoyed Nel into a very pissed and murderous Nel by simply leaning forward. After all, he doubts Nel is used to getting embarrassed.

Even if he fancies the idea of embarrassing her, Fayt isn't one to just kiss some girl just to get to them. Though kissing would have been the all time embarrassment, it would have embarrassed him as well. So he did the next best thing, "You know Nel, you're kind of cute when your angry." He commented with a grin, only half-thinking about what he just said.

The reaction was more than he could have hoped for. The Aquarian spy gave out a sound that Fayt could only describe as a growl, as she dropped to her heels and backed off. What amused Fayt the most however, is the fact she hitched her scarf up more to hide her face. He already knew what the reason for that action is.

"What was that?" Nel asked, her eyes narrowing at him, as if daring him to repeat what he said to her.

Any response Fayt had was quickly interrupted by a ringing come from his pants. Nel eyed him weirdly, and Fayt himself wasn't sure what it was. That is until he reached into his pocket and pulled out the compact communicator. He flicked it open and the screen on it opened up to reveal the Inventor's Guild's liaison on the other side waving. "You just saved my life." Fayt said into the communicator, smiling brightly.

Welch Vineyard's smile dropped into a curious look as she tilted her head to the side, her handstick resting on her shoulder, "Oh? Have I called at a bad time?" Her voice called through the speaker of the communicator, letting all around Fayt hear her voice.

Fayt glanced up from the communicator to pass a quick glance at Nel. She didn't looked angry anymore, just curious. With one lone brow raised up in question as she listened to the conversation.

Fayt gave an uneasy cough and turned back to the communicator, "No, not really. So what's up? Something happen?"

The brunette on the other end just rolled her eyes, "Isn't that the most unintelligent question. Nothing ever happens here. If there was, I wouldn't be calling you."

"Oh... gee... thanks..." Fayt pretended to be offended.

Welch just smiled on her side of the line, "Well, it's true. With nothing happening, and the Guild Master out at the bar, I'm all alone with the few inventors that stayed. I'm bored. Plus... I was going to ask you something."

"Oh? What's that?" He asked, sounding interested. He wondered if Nel thought it odd of him to have a conversation at a time, and place like this over the communicator. Then he decided that he shouldn't care what she thinks anyway.

"Well... since you'll be walking about a few towns. I was wondering if you could try and get some fresh inventors to join the guild."

"Oh... Um... I can try.. I guess."

"That's great! Thanks a lot. You have my utmost gratitude!"

"Of course..." Fayt paused for a moment before adding, "And if you still have nothing to do when I go through Peterny again, I'll drop by."

Welch's face scrunched up into a scowl, "You better."

Fayt couldn't help but thing it sounded more of a demand than a joke coming from her. He had once had a conversation with the Guild Master. The old coot, had told him once that Welch is a short fuse. He didn't believe him at the time, talking with her now, he's beginning to wonder. Not that he has a problem with short tempered women. He seems to constantly be around them. Maria... Mirage... Nel.

"You do know she disconnected right?" Nel's voice brought Fayt back to reality.

Looking down at the screen, Fayt found the screen blank. He closed it with a flick of his wrist, "Of course I did."

__

"It's not good to lie to a lady you know."

Fayt and Nel both nearly jumped out of their skin as the voice filtered through the corridor. Looking around, they didn't see anyone. The voice couldn't be pinpointed either for it seemed to bounce off the walls from all angles. They didn't expect the person to drop from above and land a few feet in front of them. The act made both of them wonder if he had been hanging from the ceiling.

The man stood an easy six feet tall. Golden blonde hair, parted in half, and reaching down to his jaw line. The skin on his face was pale with a blue tint about it, as if he were freezing to death. He has a short black cloak that just reached his hips, with gold linen. His black leather pants fit snug to his legs.

His piercing blue eyes settled on Nel before looking back to Fayt, "After all, they are keen at picking up lies."

Nel, being an elite in the Aquarian army, already had her daggers out and posed to strike, "Who are you?" She demanded.

"Hmm..." The man frowned in annoyance as he walked over to the wall, his hand lifted up to a torch, "She is a bit demanding, isn't she?"

Fayt made no effort to move, or reply to him. The man in turn smirked, showing them a hint of fangs, "You've trespassed in our domain. Your struggles begin here mortals, prepare for nightmares to awaken. You won't be leaving this our domain for quite some time." With that said he pulled on the torch, which turned out to be a hidden switch.

A loud clink echoed in the halls, and before Fayt or Nel realized what was happening. The floor below them gave in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Albel found himself, on his own free will, heading down beneath the city. All around him, he saw dungeons, but no sight of the men he sent down to explore the place.

"Hmph! Who'd have known there was a place like this in the dungeons underneath the castle. The elite investigative team hasn't come back... Did they fight over credit, or goof up... I didn't think they'd have any problem with this mission... I guess I expected too much from them. They may be useless, good-for-nothing worms, but I guess I'd better at least recover their corpses..."

"Heh... Another guest. First six, then one. Foolish bravery... Or is it recklessness?"

Albel stopped in his tracks, glancing around for any sight of the person who spoke, the voice seemed distant yet so close to him. It was like a distant echo in a cavern. That's when a man just appeared, his form at first transparent, before it took on a solid state. It was as if it were a spirit before it was a body. Romero stood in all his ghostly glory.

"You look like something of a fighter, but you are still a man of this world. You are no match for me. It would be best for you if you just went home peacefully. Or would you prefer to become another one of my mute servants, like those who came before?"

A trace of a smirk crossed Albel's features, his claw resting on the sheath of his Crimson Scourge as he leaned back a bit, "Hohooh... So you're the cause of all the problems..."

Romero's expression remained blank, not giving off any trace of emotion for the swordsman to pay off of, "And what if I was?"

That confident and cocky smirk never left Albel's face, his eyes narrowing a bit as they began to glimmer with the thoughts of killing, "Don't expect to die painlessly. I'll smash your pretty face until you're begging me to kill you and get it over with."

Romero covered his mouth with his hand, "Hehehe... You're a brave one. However..." His form vanished without a trace, only to reappear further back from where he was, "I am a servant of the gods, created by Folstar, the God of Death. Do you really think I would sully myself by fighting with a lowly mortal organism like yourself? Korima, Raxa, Mizua, Sazka... Come out, my servants..."

Like Romero had, his servants phased into appearance. Strange muscular creatures, sluggish in movement appeared. The four stood in front of Romero, acting as a wall to protect him.

"Co... Co... Co... Comandeeeeeeeeeeerrrrr..."

"Ka... Ka... Kakakakakakaka..."

Albel glanced back and forth from the two servants that had called out to him, his eyes slightly wide and his thoughts swirling with confusion. The voices he heard, were the voices of his men coming from those creatures. His murderous gaze settled behind the creatures, at Romero. He crouched down in a stance, his hand resting on the hilt of his Crimson Scourge, "What the... Beh, you scum!"

Romero just smiled at Albel, continuing to hover a foot or so off the ground to get a good view of the fighter, "You, who were abandoned by the gods you served, and left behind on this land... May I, in my great kindness, extend a special hand of charity to you, and retrieve you as my own?"

Albel glanced at all four creatures, two of them used to be his men, no doubt the other two were the same, "Look at what's happened to you, fools! Think of your place!" He tried getting through to them, hoping they would listen to their captain and perhaps join his side, if not get out of his way.

Romero shook his head, looking more or less, disappointed, "Ah, how terribly unfortunate... Very well, it is time for you to burn in eternal despair!"

Romero's servants, once Albel's loyal followers, advanced on their captain. The Captain of The Black Brigade stood firm, not backing down, "If you fools think I won't kill you. You're sadly mistaken. I'll rip you apart before you manage to get your slimy claws on me." The threat didn't seem to stop them, whatever they were, they didn't have freedom of will. They followed their 'Master's' order.

Albel unsheathed the Crimson Scourge from it's sheath, the blade glimmered in the darkness of the corridor. A crimson aura lit up around Albel, a circle of light formed under his feet, ancient symbols written across them. His eyes flashed yellow as he called about the power of creatures older than any civilization ever found, "Dragon Roar!"

A dozen dragon heads soared out of the circle of light under Albel. They arced up into the air, and came crashing down on the four creatures that are Romero's servants. The attacked, burned and tore away flesh with each dragon that attacked. If you listened closely, you could hear the sounds of distant roars from the dragons, instead of the rushing of energy. Romero's servants shrieked and howled in pain.

Albel felt no remorse doing in his once loyal men. To him, he was doing them a favor, freeing them from the capturer, breaking them free of slavery. Even if the cost was death. However, his victory was short lived, and all the anticipation in the world couldn't have helped him for what Romero was doing. He swung his mighty soared slowly in the air, he gave it the illusion of several swords and arms followed his own. A red fluid erupted all around Albel's opponent, "Sword Of Darkness!"

The entire corridor shook as the red substance, which Albel now realized is blood, came rushing at him. It was like a waterfall, falling horizontally towards him, splashing against the walls of the corridor. In the back of Albel's mind, he took notice that what the blood touched, it burned, which meant that it was going to do more to him than just cover him in blood. He held his claw up to his face and turned his head away a moment before the blood swallowed him whole.

Soft laughter echoed throughout the endless darkness that he was given. He had seen and heard nothing for so long, that there had been a time when he thought there was nothing left. No fights to be fought, no blood to spill, no king to serve, no life to live. Everything was absolutely peaceful for just a moment. And Albel hated it more than anything else, so hearing sounds saved him from a nightmare.

"This one will be so much fun." He tried to recognized the voice, put a picture to it, but there was no picture for the voice, he had never seen or heard this person before. He can only tell that it's a woman.

"Romero said he got himself a new pet. I didn't think it would be anything worth while." Another voice spoke, which happened to be female also. He could feel a hand on his face, fingernails brushing across his skin. "Do you think he's tasted him yet?"

"If he hasn't that means we'd get to first. After all, he's not here right now. And neither is Thronnes." He could hear the two women give a sound that was half a giggle, half an excited laugh.

The laughter stopped at he felt the hands slip down to his bare shoulders, all went quiet. He felt something brush the side of his neck, and it wasn't fingers. He felt breath brush across his neck, warming the chilled skin. Two sharp digits pressed against the surface of his neck. He became fully aware of himself, his head jolted to the side, away from the two points on his neck.

The hands tore away from his body, as the woman that was touching leapt back, a surprised cry releasing from her lips. "Oh look, he's awake Miriam." Albel blinked his eyes slowly, trying to make himself gain more focus. Once he could see more than just the constant haze in his vision, he settled his haze on the one called Miriam, and studied her form.

Miriam's blonde hair fell to the right side of her head, and was pinned down to keep it from moving. It fell to her bare pale shoulder. Where her face was pale, her lips have a pink tint to him, either naturally or from something else. Black eyeliner, brought her blue gaze out more, making them more tempted to look into them. Albel choose to not look into her eyes, something told him it would be a mistake.

Instead he took in the rest of her appearance. A black tight fitting tank top covered her chest, and only her chest. It was cut short, ending just a few inches below her breasts, leaving her lean stomach to be viewed. She wore fingerless gloves that reached up to her elbows. For the lower half of her body, she wore tight black leather that seemed to mold to every curve of her legs. She kept the button of the pants undone, no doubt to make her appearance more tempting. She was obviously into seduction as a means of getting what she wants. Her dark forest green boots have three inch soles to give her some added height.

When Albel turned his gaze to the other woman in the room, he found her dressed in the same exact outfit. The only difference between the two were that this outfit had a dark crimson tint in it. Her red hair was done the same way as Miriam's, and is the same length. She too had put on eyeliner of sorts to bring out the green of her eyes.

Miriam glanced over to the redhead and gave a sort of smirk to her, "I think you have an admirer Succubus."

The two shared that annoying laughter that Albel already wishes her could tear out their throats just to make them stop. He tried moving his arms, only to find his wrists shackled against the wall. His ankles weren't having any luck either. Usually people get kinks, and blisters from being shackled to a wall for too long, Albel Nox is accustomed to the position. In Airyglyph, they used to shackle him to the wall when he was a boy when he did something wrong.

Albel finally recalled as to how and why he's where he is. Romero had placed him here, and started asking questions, questions he had no answers for. He wished to know about some Aquarian woman. Albel doesn't know any Aquarian women, so he wouldn't know any answers, even if he did, he wouldn't give the fool the satisfaction of getting the answers. Albel took quite the beating. His chest and back had slashing from a whip, and they're several burn marks scarring across the skin. Throughout the torture however, Romero had not once struck Albel's face, leaving it alone. Which only confused the swordsman to no end.

Albel struggled in his restraints, "Bah... you fools better release me."

"Or what?" Miriam asked as she took several steps towards him, her hips swung with each step she took towards him.

"Yes... tell us what you'd do to us." Succubus added, and unlike Miriam, she stepped all the way towards him. Even went as far as wrapping her arms limply across his neck. She pressed her body against his own. She leaned the side of her head on his shoulder so she could look at him from that angle, "Do share with me." Her voice had lowered to a mere whisper, a voice that lovers share in their bedroom, something she had undoubtedly mastered to use against men. Her breath brushed his cold skin, and he knew what she was doing, she was trying to tempt him.

Albel tried moving, but he couldn't get very far, "Get off me maggot."

At one point or another, Miriam had left the room, leaving the two alone. Albel cursed himself for not paying more attention to her. Now she could be anywhere, though he figures it doesn't matter when you're stuck against a cold concrete wall. He heard Succubus laugh a little, still not having removed herself from him, "I'll rip out your throat if you don't move your filth off of me."

"Strong words coming from someone who has no means of backing it up." Succubus pointed out, her fingers brushing his hair from behind his head, "I can see why he didn't kill you. You are a cute catch." Albel felt her turn her head until her lips were pressed against the large pulse of his neck. He tried moving his head away, but with her right hand lost in the hair at the side of his head, she pulled him towards her. "Don't worry... I won't bite you right now."

"Get off of me." Albel said calmly, though there was an edge of anger in his voice; the taste of danger.

Succubus just gave him a low mumble laugh as a response before he felt something smooth and wet run across his neck. "You tell me to get off you, but your pulse is picking up. I can feel your excitement by a mere brush of lips along your neck." Her voice carried through the silent chamber. Even with how silent she tried to be when speaking, it still managed to echo off the walls.

"You disgust me, worm." Albel practically spat out. He turned his head to shoot her a glare, but all he could see was her hair. As if she sensed his gaze on her, she slowly raised her head from his neck. His vision began to waver when he caught himself in her gaze. He felt himself began to fall, further and further into the darkness. He felt the strong pull, his whole world close to shattering. Yet he couldn't tear his gaze from hers, he found himself trapped in those endless pools of emerald. His mind was on that breaking point, just stuck between staying whole, and from shattering apart.

Just as soon as it seemed all would be lost, Succubus covered her mouth and laughed, closing her eyes in the process. Albel immediately felt normal, as normal as he could ever be. When her laughter died down, Succubus reached out with her hands, resting them on his bare chest, "You're not as smart as I thought you'd be, starring into a vampire's eyes can have quite the affect if the vampire chooses to break you."

Albel felt physically, and mentally exhausted. His body hung there limply, his head bowed as he tried collecting himself together. Succubus slid her hand against his chest, pressing one of her nails into the skin, until she broke the skin enough to make it bleed. The scratch made Albel give the barest of flinches. He straightened himself back up, his head feeling much heavier than it should be.

Succubus's gaze remained fixed on the blood slipping out of the small incision. Her tongue dabbed her lips wet as she stared at it like a dog stared at any sign of food. The corners of her lips curled into a sly smile, her eyes giving off a new brilliance before she looked up to his face, her mouth parting to show off her fangs. Perhaps she was trying to scare him, if she was, it didn't work. It would take a lot more than an incision to scare Albel, if there is anything that scares him to begin with.

Succubus said nothing as her arms wrapped themselves around Albel's waist. She slowly lowered her mouth towards the wound. Albel tried drawing back, but the wall kind of put the idea out the window. So he was left to just stand there, without being able to stop her. He could only try to tear out the shackles from the walls.

He pulled at his shackles as he felt her tongue run across his chest, lapping up the blood that had began to run down. The sensation was nothing compared to the feeling of her lips fully surrounding the small wound, and the feeling of her trying to suck the blood out of him from that small mark. She hadn't led when she said she wouldn't bite him, but she never said she wouldn't drink his blood. Albel expected she still would a moment after she spoke, so this didn't come as much as a surprise.

Albel couldn't stop himself from withering under her mouth, trying to move away in any possible angle. The arms around his waist however, made it hard to do much about her. He's never been one to enjoy being at anyone's mercy, no matter what predicament it was. This wasn't any different. He clenched his claw, trying to break it free. He could picture his claw plunging into her chest; grabbing her beating heart in his clutches. He could picture her face at such a moment, a picture perfect, beauty of fear and shock, of life's final moments as death creeps closer. He'd watch her heart give it's final beat in his claw before he'd crush it.

His pleasant thoughts were interrupted as Succubus stood back up, wiping her mouth clean with one of her perfect unflawed hands, then licking the blood off before turning starring up at Albel, trying to catch sight of his eyes. He directed his gaze somewhere besides her eyes, a bit relieved that he still had the long skirt intact. "I do hope Romero decides to keep you the way you are. It's been so long since I've had the opportunity to taste the blood of a mortal, though yours has the taste of death in it, giving it an extra spice to it. Yes he should keep you here, I'd make you my playmate."

Albel's nose scrunched up in disgust, "You're only quickening your death fool."

The door to the chamber opened up, both Albel and Succubus glanced over to the door to find Romero walking in. Why he chooses to walk into the room instead of just popping out of thin air like he did to Albel in the corridor is beyond him, not that he really cared either.

Romero kept looking between Albel and Succubus, a brow raising in question. He took notice the new mark on Albel's chest, one he hadn't inflicted himself. "Now Succubus, I'm sure you haven't been playing with my new toy have you?"

"Just a little." Succubus answered offhandedly.

Romero shook his head and glided towards Albel, "Alright you foolish one. I've come with a name this time. I know she's an accomplish of yours, for her and another foolish warrior have come done searching solely for you. What do you know of Nel Zelpher."

"Heh.." That brought a reaction, unlike any of the other times he questioned Albel. He seemed a bit amused at the mention of the woman's name. "Nel Zelpher is Aquarian scum. She's nothing but a maggot." He claimed, he let out a laugh, a little sadistic laugh, "She's the one you've been trying to get information about through me? Heh heh.. Couldn't pick someone better? The woman so stubborn, she needs to learn her place."

Romero waved him off with a flick of his wrist, "You seem to hold some sort of resentment towards her. I do admit, I'm a bit curious as to why."

"She's Aquarian scum." Albel stated as if it were the answers to all.

Romero gave him a long look, "Hmm... So you do not know much of this woman than?"

"Bah, whether I knew anything or not, I wouldn't give you the satisfaction of getting out of me."

Romero gave a bemused look before glancing over his shoulder towards Succubus, "You seem to like this one, am I correct."

Succubus smiled, giving a hint of her fangs as she eyed the chained man, "Yes, he's something fresh to play with." She let out giggle, that really wasn't cute at all, in fact, it was somewhat scary at how innocent it sounded that Albel could tell was just an act.

"Hmm..." Romero turned his gaze back to Albel, his eyes lingering on his beaten form for sometime, "Since you don't know anything. I have no use for you. I could just kill you right now." He turned around, and made his way towards the exit, "Succubus, you may have him." After a moment he added, "Even though I'm not going to kill you, Succubus will probably end up breaking you in half. She tends to get lose control of herself."

"Oh hush! You lie." Succubus exclaimed defensively.

"I sent Thronnes to drop our two trespassers a visit." Romero said before he left the room.

Succubus practically glided back over to Albel, her lips contorted into a knowing smirk, that told Albel several things were going to be coming to him. She slid her nail along his bare chest as she leaned against his body, "We're going to have a lot of fun... wait and see. First, it's time for you to sleep so I can move you to a more fitting place." Albel blacked out even before the strike to the head registered in his mind.

((Gives a wide smile)) I'm not even going to give y'all the pleasure of knowing what's expected in the next chapter. I hope this one answered a few of your questions. Of course, with answers only comes more questions. ((Cackles))


	7. Lost Under The Surface

Well first off, thanks for all the reviews everyone. Secondly, let me apologize for the long wait. My computer, the one that I type on at least, lost the internet, and I had no means of updating. I tried typing this chapter out on the other computer but when I'm in that room I have no inspiration it's all just a blank. I have to be in my room, listening to my radio blasting to write. And I couldn't transfer documents because my computer was is so effed up that the CD burner won't work Cries So updates will be slow for awhile until everything is back to... normal. Well anyways! I know a lot of you are dying to know what happens next! So here it is everyone! The long awaited chapter of Tainted By Darkness!

Disclaimer- I do not own Star Ocean: Till The End Of Time.. Well.. I do... but only the game. So yeah.. no rights.

_Lost Under The Surface_

_Nel found herself dreaming once more, however this time she was not in a dark place. She found herself on a balcony of a large castle. The night was young, and the stars were shinning brilliantly in the sky, accompanied by the glow of the full moon. A strange feeling of peace settled within her, causing her to relax in the comfort of the night. It was, for lack of better words, perfect. When was the last time she had let herself enjoy the comfort of peace, or take off her duties and relax for a moment? _

_Although she was relaxed, she couldn't help but question her location. After all, she can't recall ever being in a place like this, or why she's here to begin with. She could see everlasting mountains in her path, and although it was night, she could see the greenery. In front of the garden was a beautiful garden that rivaled Her Majesty's in Aquios with it's variety of flowers and plants, some of which she's never seen before. The fireflies flying around the night even further made the scene more tranquil. It was so perfect... a bit too perfect. _

"_How do you find the view?" Nel heard an unmistakable voice. _

_She turned her head to her left and immediately jumped away at the sight of the same man from her other dreams. She had not noticed his presence from before. She remembered him attacking her last time and reached for her daggers. Once again she found that her daggers were not with her. She settled with a glare instead, wishing looks could kill, "What do you want?"_

"_I think what I want is clear. Don't you?" He questioned, his lips curling slightly in amusement. His gaze remained on the full moon above the castle however, "This is my castle. And this is my estate. Do you like it?"_

_Nel's guard never let up as she stayed her ground, "This isn't real." She stated, "There is no place in Airyglyph, or Aquaria that looks like this."_

_He turned to Nel and gave a short bow, "Ah... Brilliant as ever M'Lady. What you are seeing now is what you call Airyglyph. This was one hundred years ago. Before Apris thought it wise to bury us beneath the surface, and lock us away from the world. It was unjust, we have done nothing wrong."_

_Nel licked his lips in anticipation, taking a small step back, as if she could make a get away, "What happened to you and your people is none of my concern. Nor do I wish to hear of it. If this is what you have been harassing me for, then I suggest leaving me in peace. I am a Crimson Blade, you will learn why if you keep this up."_

_Nel watched, to her great annoyance, as he waved a finger slowly from side to side, "Tsk! Tsk! M'Lady should not be making such empty threats. They are meaningless. We have grown weary of being shut out of the surface. We plan on coming back up. And you will be at my side when I reach the surface. We will take back that which was taken from us." He held his hand out to her, "Why don't you just accept it now? Take my hand, and we'll be together forever."_

_Nel felt the blood begin pumping heavily in her head. So much that she thought she could even hear her heart beating through her pulse. Her chest felt knotted with nerves, it hurt so much just to resist reaching out to him. What if she were to accept his offer? What would become of her? What would become of Aquaria? Perhaps she should decide for once what she wanted, instead of what was good for the kingdom. She's long since done her part for the kingdom, she could get out of the repetitive routine of training, paperwork, and petty missions. _

_Nel bit her bottom lip in thought, her arms folding to her chest in thought. Her gaze wandered to the hard marble surface of the balcony. Her throat tightened; too afraid to trust her voice into saying what she wanted it to. She glanced back up to the man shyly, who is still holding his hand out to her. She took a hesitant first step towards him, her right hand cautiously reaching out to his. _

"_Nel..." She heard her voice whispered, so faint, yet so clear that it was as if it were coming from her own mind._

_She pulled her hand away and took a step back once more; shaking her head. Her gaze settled into a glare once more, "No.. I won't fall victim to such tricks." _

_Romero let his hand drop to his side, his lips curling up once more, a glint of a fang being showed through his lips, "I see... You seem to be holding onto something to keep you from coming to me. Perhaps if I tear that away from you, than you will finally accept my hand willingly." He stepped up onto the ledge of the balcony and gave a short bow, "I hope you find my castle to you liking M'Lady. You will be here for a long time if I have my way." He dropped back, falling off the edge of the balcony._

_Nel quickly raced over to where he had stood just moments ago and leaned over the edge to find what had become of him. She was not surprised to find that she could not see a trace of him, or any sign that he had actually been here. At the bottom of the castle she could see the moot surrounding, and the hazardous jagged rocks that the water was clashing against, at the bottom. _

"_Nel.." She heard it again._

_The Crimson Blade's brows furrowed in determination, "No... I won't go to you. Even if this is the only way to keep you away." She said allowed as she climbed up onto the balcony. She would not be forced to someone, she would go to whom she wants, when she wants. She stared down at her answer without fear. She held her arms out and closed her eyes before she felt herself lean forward. _

_The rush of air as she fell, howled in her ears. Strands of her hair whipped her across her face. Slowly she opened her eyes, her breathing becoming still as she watched the jagged rocks come closer and closer._

She eyes opened up in alert at her companions urgings. She found herself in some form of water; possibly a stream. Fayt was holding onto her shoulders, having been shaking her to try and wake her up. "Where are we?" She immediately questioned, taking notice of the fact her body felt sore. They must have fallen quite a bit. She could barely see three feet in front of her, and she's wet. She hates having to deal with wet clothes, they clung to her body. With that in mind, she wasn't sure if the darkness was a blessing or a curse.

"Uh..." Fayt started, obviously having not expected the question to be the first thing she said, "I believe we're in some sort of tunnel or passage. It's hard to tell with it being dark. Are you alright Nel?" He added at the end. He offered her a hand to help her up.

Nel just swatted his hand away. Although grateful he cared enough to help, she was perfectly capable of getting up on her own. "I'm fine." She answered shortly before glancing around. She was already wishing they were in the dark hallways, at least there had been torches there. There didn't seem to be much of anything here. That would give them any sort of light at least.

What's worse, Nel decided, was the smell of the passage. It was filled with the smell of something dead and rotting. Like one of the various dead beasts they had come across back in their travels, who's carcass had been out cooking under the scorching sun. The Crimson Blade took the chance to do an inventory check to see if she's missing anything. She found that she had all her items, and most importantly, her daggers are still with her.

The sound of water being splashed about reverted her gaze to Fayt who was walking to the other side of the passage. 'Probably checking the width of the passage just in case.' She thought after a moment. Ever since Fayt had become an experienced fighter, she took notice of the way he always seemed to analyze his surroundings to make sure he had enough room to fight. Judging by how many steps it took him to reach some sort of wall, Nel knew that space wouldn't be a problem for him to swing his sword around.

Nel has to admit, for someone who has about a fifth experience as her in actual battle, Fayt was a skilled fighter, and a smart one. Unlike Cliff, who likes to just rush into battle without any form of strategy except to rely on his raw strength; Fayt seemed to strategize before an actual battle happened. If he had been born on Elicoor and in Aquaria, he would have made an excellent Crimson Blade, or any form of military branch to her Majesty.

"I guess the only thing we can do is go forward." Nel heard Fayt speak once more, and after a moment he added, "Which way forward is... I have no clue."

Nel crossed her arms over her chest, her scarf no longer hid her face since it was drenched and sagging. However, the darkness did what the scarf could not right now, "Does it matter? Either way will lead us somewhere. It's better than standing here."

"I guess you're right. As always." Fayt replied, though he sounded a bit bitter to Nel's ears. He crossed over to Nel's side, "We should go... that way." He said pointing down in one direction of the passage.

The Crimson Blade rolled her eyes, grateful for the darkness once more so Fayt couldn't see it. However, she went in the opposite direction that her companion had suggested, "We'll go this way." She stated matter-of-factly.

Fayt's brows knitted together in annoyance at the Aquarian spy. She always had to question his judgment one way or another. And quite frankly, he's getting sick of it. He had every intention of just going his own way and see who was right. However, he wasn't the type to just leave a friend or comrade to their fate. Grudgingly, Fayt followed Nel instead of his own instincts, deciding that since Nel had more battle experience on this planet, that she would be wisest in this area. He never considered the fact that she had no idea where they are going, or how they are suppose to get out of this place.

He did however, have to question why Nel had suddenly stopped, "What is it?" He said before stepping up to stand beside her. He watched as she raised a hand up cautiously and grabbed at something in front of them. Fayt squinted in the darkness. He barely made out the features of a large spider web of sorts, blocking the entire path. A fairy large spider web. Fayt could only wonder how large the spider is that had created a web so big.

Nel however, didn't seem to care enough to think about it. She pulled out one of her daggers, and cut the web away, clearing it from their path. Fayt held up a hand to object, "I don't think that's a smart-"

"It's in our way." Nel cut him off, making the point clear that it had to be removed if they were going to continue. Fayt shook his head and let her do as she willed. The web is probably old, and the spider is probably long dead. After Nel had cut the web loose, and without any mishaps, the two pressed on without another word.

Of course the host of the Symbol of Destruction, had the feeling that something is going to happen. They would not have been sent down here if there is nothing down here to try to kill them. Fayt thought on more than one occasion that he could hear the sound of something scraping against rock as they made their way through the passage. Every time he heard it, he would glance back to Nel to see if she had heard anything, but she would just continue on.

The two jumped in fright when a ringing echoed across the passage. It only took a moment or two for Fayt to realize that it's coming from his pants. "Hey Nel, wait up a moment." He called out before pulling out his compact communicator. The screen gave out a eerie glow when he opened it up and Welch Vineyard appeared on the screen. Fayt's lips curled up into a friendly smile, Welch being a welcoming sight for sore eyes, "Hey!" Fayt greeted, "What's-"

"Fayt watch out!" Nel called out.

Fayt glanced up as he heard the scraping of rock, only to see a large spider dive off of the ceiling, heading straight towards him. Welch's concerned voice was cut off as the compact communicator fell into the water. Fayt braced himself, stretching his arms out, as if to catch the spider. Already he could hear Nel racing towards him. The force of the spider's body and weight being flung at him, caused him to fall back. However, before the blood sucker could get the opportunity to sink it's claws into him, Fayt used the momentum to roll back and fling the eight legged creature off of him and into the wall.

The spider however, managed to successfully land on all eight of its legs. It did give Fayt enough to gather his bearings and pull out his sword before analyzing the creature. The spider was like many others they had killed before, about half his size. It's eight beady black doll eyes stared at him as if he were a piece of meat.

Nel was at his side, her daggers already out and ready to slice the creature away. Fayt gripped the hilt of his sword tighter as he watched the spider's legs crouch up closer to its body, obviously getting ready to pounce once more. He could hear its feet scurry across the ceiling. 'Wait a minute... It's not moving.' He thought suddenly before pushing Nel to the side and jumping away just as quickly.

Two other spiders landed on the surface of the water, their feet giving them the ability to walk on water. "Ambush." Nel muttered in disgust, she should have known. It was strange for one spider to attack them. One of the eight legged freaks rushed towards her. Nel would have sent a shockwave towards it, to knock off its feet, but being that she's in water, she couldn't create one. It lunged at her, she could barely move fast enough in the water to get out of the way.

She focused on the runological power within her. A orange sphere appeared in front of her hands as the attack became more focused. She didn't want to exhaust herself by using something truly powerful, and she doubted that these spiders could handle much anyways. "Lightening Blast!" A series of jolts of lightening left the palm, crackling as they headed towards the spider. As it was struck, the arachnid shuddered, and the smell of burnt fur filled her nostrils as the small hairs on the spider's body burned. It trembled once last time as the attack finished. It fell to its back, dead.

Seeing how the spider would no longer be a problem she turned to get ready to help Fayt, but held off when she noticed that he was already done to the last spider. She watched as the spider leaped at Fayt. She became entranced as she watched Fayt's movements. Stepping back, and his arms tightening in anticipation before gallantly swinging his sword with such ease at the spider, to meet it before it could lay a fang or leg on him. The sound of the spider's shrill cry echoed in the passage as its body was cut in two. The halves landing in the water at either sides of Fayt.

Nel slowly shook her head, getting out of her trance as Fayt dipped his sword into the water to clean it off before sheathing it. Nel just sheathed her daggers, not having used them in the battle. She felt a little ridiculous for watching him fight, even if it is in some way, fascinating.

"Lets go." She suggested as Fayt made his way towards her, forgetting her momentarily loss of sanity. If she were sane, she wouldn't have stared.

She gave a small jump when Fayt grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. She looked up to his face, but he was looking back, one hand stretched back as a fiery sphere formed as he focused on his Symbology. "FireBolt" Fayt called out. Four balls of fire were propelled from his hand, and traveled down the passage, lighting things up as they continued forth. They revealed to Nel and Fayt that the passage was packed behind them by more spiders than they cared to sit and count. What's worse is that they appeared to be heading straight towards them from the walls, ceiling, and the surface of the water alike. "Um.. any ideas?"

"Running might be a good idea." Nel announced, and not a second later did she take off as fast as she can move through the water. She can hear Fayt splashing his way behind her, hot on her tail. Nel knew that it is more than likely pointless in trying to outrun the spiders, since they can move faster than they can.

"Explosion!"

Nel swiftly turned around to see Fayt had stopped. A massive sphere of fire appeared in the middle of the passage, and it's quickly getting bigger. "What are you doing?" Nel called out over the roar of fire.

"Buying us time." Fayt said rushing back towards her.

Nel quickly catches on and takes off once more. The spiders won't be able to follow them until the symbology wore down. It may buy us some time, but unless they manage to get on dry ground, they are going to be caught sooner or later. As if by the blessing from Apris, Nel could swear the water was getting more and more shallow. As if they were going up on a slope. When she was no longer running in water, her worries had practically dwindled down to zero. Confident that she can outrun the spiders.

"Nel, hold up!" Fayt called out. The Crimson Blade stopped and waited for Fayt. When he's at her side once more he makes an observation, "They stopped following us." He announced.

"..."

Fayt glanced back to where the spiders had been following them only minutes before, "If they stopped following, it could be that they plan to ambush us again... or there's something ahead that they are afraid of."

"So proceed with caution. One might say." Nel commented before nodding her head in agreement. She watched as Fayt searched his pockets, no doubt looking for his lost communicator, "You dropped it back when the first one attacked."

"Darn... Oh well. No use worrying about it now, I guess." He shrugged his shoulders once more before he took lead this time. The passage seemed to open up ahead, and that was a more than a little relieving. "We're getting out of here." Fayt said confidently as he proceeded into the opening. When they were both inside, the whole place lit up, torches surrounding the entire room. It was empty, save for the stairs on the other end. The two knew better then to just proceed as if all is normal. Each pulled out their weapons, bracing themselves for a battle.

Nel walked ahead, taking point while Fayt brought up the rear. The place appeared to be empty, and harmless, but there's definitely something with them, each could feel another presence. Fayt heard movement behind him and froze. Slowly turning around, he came face to face with a woman hanging upside down. His eyes became wide in surprise, making her lips twist in amusement, showing off a set of fangs, "Boo."


	8. Mesmerized

Mesmerized

Fayt blinked, unsure what sort of reaction he was supposed to give to the woman. Was he supposed to be frightened? It just seemed a little weird to him that she's hanging upside down. He watched as she seemed to hover in midair, flipping right side up slowly before her feet were resting on the ground. Her arms crossed over his chest and she slid them down her body in a fashion that had Fayt's eyes following the movement.

"Oh aren't you two just lovely little things." Miriam gave the barest of smiles causing the points of her fangs to poke out from between her lips.

Fayt eyes traveled back up her form to meet her face before taking a few steps back so that he isn't standing right in front of her. "Who are you? What do you want?" Nel's voice came from behind him.

Miriam's smile didn't falter, nor did she answer the question. Fayt gaze lingered to her own, and her smile grew that instant. Blue met blue and in that moment nothing else seemed to matter to Fayt. Not where he was, not Nel, not Albel's whereabouts or the fact that they had just escaped a colony of spiders. All that matters is him and this woman.

She is, without a doubt, the most beautiful creature he has ever laid eyes on. Her blonde hair looked soft to touch, aching, begging him to reach out and run his hands through it. And her eyes, endless pools of beauty that he could stay lost in forever, he could stay locked in her gaze for everything, even while his hands could be busy gliding through the soft strands of her beautiful hair, or traveling along the curves of her body.

"Fayt!"

A cold chill ran across his body that had seemed on fire just seconds ago as Nel shook his shoulder roughly. For the moment, he felt confused, worn out, and exhausted; as if he had just woken from a dream and just sprung up on his feet, "What?" He replied back while grabbing his head.

"Aw, that's a shame you ruined it." Miriam's voice seemed to drip with glee, but her lips puckered out to give a false pout.

Nel looked from Fayt to the woman in front of them, "What did you do to him?" She demanded while keeping a hand sturdy on his shoulder just in case he started to fall.

Blonde brows rise as Miriam feigned innocence, "Why I have done nothing to him." She paused for the briefest of moments before adding, "As much as he may have liked me to have."

That sent another chill up Fayt's spine, his body trembled from it, and Nel could feel it under her hand. "Don't look into her eyes." He managed to mumble out from the haze still clouding his thoughts.

Nel noted the suggestion and filed it away before removing her hand and withdrawing her daggers. Nel is usually the type to try interrogation tactics first; odds are, you aren't going to get any information out of someone if you knock them unconscious or kill them for that matter.

"My, Thronnes was right, you are a handful. So quick to temper, why ever does he show interest in you?" Her question puzzled Nel, and she just turned her gaze towards Fayt, as if wondering if she was referring to him.

"Oh…" Miriam seemed to consider something in that moment, "Well that just won't do, now will it?"

Nel's brows furrowed in frustration, not understanding anything that this woman, no… thing is suggesting. She dashed forward quickly; swiping her daggers at the woman's pretty little face. Nel hadn't expected the woman to sprout wings and float up out of her range though. She glanced up from her spot on the ground and at the woman, her eyes blinking in confusion.

Miriam laughed from her spot in the air; her voice sultry and rich all at once as it bounced off the walls and echoed within. "My, oh my, are all mortals so feisty? These past few months have presented us with so many after so long. I can't recall the way your kind was before hand." She glanced down at Nel, ready to send another jibe towards her; however, she hadn't had the chance. Ice daggers flew up from the ground, and out of instinct she wrapped her wings around her for protection.

Her shriek vibrated off the walls so loudly that Nel could feel it rumble on her body moments before the woman hits the floor, ice daggers wedged into her front and sides. The wings hadn't stopped the sharpened blades fused with the power of her runology.

Nel kept her gaze on the woman for a few moments longer, and when she saw no rise of the chest to signify that the woman wasn't breathing, she went back to Fayt. "Are you alright?" She didn't help him in any way. She gave no sympathy, no caring tone, it was just a question that needed to be asked.

He gave a nod of his head after a few moments, "Sorry I didn't help."

"It's wasn't much trouble."

He flashed her one of his smiles and she glanced to the floor, her head lowering ever so slightly further into her scarf. "Where did she go?"

The question came as a surprise, Nel turned towards the spot she had left her laying on the ground and found that the woman had indeed disappeared; something that's exceedingly difficult for someone who should be dead. Silently to herself, she cursed her arrogance, she should have made sure more observantly. "We should move on." She sheathed her daggers as she spoke.

Fayt seemed more composed now that the woman was gone; the strange spell she had casted on him without either of them noticing finally worn off. He lifted his hand and pointed to the only accessible route to take from their current positions; unless of course, they wished to go back towards the spider nest. "Looks like we're going that way."

She reframed from rolling her eyes and allowed Fayt to take point. He became accustomed to leading the pack in their travels into the face of danger, a habit that has yet to be forgotten by him it would seem.

"Oh my. Back so soon are we?" His grace flowed even with his perfection of speech; carrying every syllable with richness and smoothness that is a form of art all in its own. He stood propped up against the wall in all his beauty that came with being part of their race. His perfectly groomed golden hair, and clearest of blue eyes; except his remained empty and hollow, allowing nothing that could be falsely thought of as emotion to seep into them like Miriam often did when playing with their toys.

"Thronnes!" Miriam hissed as she collapsed on her rear in the room, clutching her side. She practically growled as she landed, "That little nymph! That actually hurt." Even as she remained bleeding out the wound was slowly patching back together again.

"Strange how beings such as ourselves, who have no experienced such things for many years, can easily fall by the slightest of injuries. It's a strange sensation. Pain. We don't experience it often. "

"Romero should have warned us of their trickery!" She all but pouted in her spot on the floor before blowing a stray blonde strand out from her eyes.

"Why don't you suggest that to him? Perhaps he will deem it necessary this time."

Miriam simply glared before sticking her tongue out at the man. She stood up, her pain gone and forgotten already. "I wonder how Succubus is doing with her playmate." She seemed to gain a certain excitement that glowed into her eyes, "Perhaps I will go join her now." She didn't seem to notice Thronnes anymore, too enthralled with the idea of playing. She skipped out of the red linen room, her feet not leaving a trace of a sound on the polished marbled floor as she left the room.

It left Thronnes alone in the empty room, which is what he prefers these days. The walls were red, covered by red linen, and the entire floor held no furniture. It's big enough to be a master bedroom, yet it holds no furniture, which is why Miriam had used the floor as a sitting area.

He closed his eyes once he was alone in the room again, allowing the rarest of smiles slip across his features. Although it wasn't one of happiness, or one of amusement; it held some mirth but it was mainly malicious as much as his very thoughts consisting of everyone within the domain.

What's this!? After three years of Hiatus I've come back from the dead and updated this fic? Yeppers! Sorry it's short but I needed to wipe the board clean of whatever cliffy I had in the last chapter so I could kind of start with fresh ones. Although I don't think my old readers are still sitting around waiting for this to be updated, but either way! Howdy to those who are reading currently!


End file.
